


Angry is the new black

by ss9



Category: Dynasty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Colby is burnt out, it's all over the papers ever since a coup led by her eldest son took over Colby Co. After taking her anger out on her secretary and having to chose between jail or therapy will Alexis find more than just peace of mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry is the new black

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Angry is the new black!

Alexis Colby is burnt out, it's all over the papers ever since she physically attacked her secretary after a coup led by her eldest son took over of Colby Co. Thanks to her clever lawyers instead of doing time she could avoid jail by agreeing to take part in an anger management programme.

However this anger management programme was nothing like Alexis expected. She has been dumped in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a heavy pack, the ugliest boots she has ever seen and mismatched group of miscreants the like of which she would evict on sight. All of this she could have coped with but to have to take orders from that man… to have to endure that little smirk every time he ordered her to do something disgusting like wash the group's dishes.

So just as soon as she came across a phone she was calling her lawyer, jail must be better than this as Alexis Colby was certain there must be some rule that prevented ex-husbands from being the one providing your therapy!

Ok so backing up a little Alexis Carrington Colby…forget the rest of the surnames otherwise it really did become a mouthful…well she was angry. Not just a little angry but boiling mad, seething in fact…so furious that she couldn't manage to even vocalise it.

How dare he…that selfish little whelp…to do this to her, his own mother? To conspire with that common little trader to take her company from her. Well he wouldn't get away with this…somehow Alexis would have her revenge.

So it was hardly her fault that in the midst of this plotting her useless secretary of the week happened to stick his empty blonde head around her door.

"Mrs Colby Mr Carrington would like me to remind you that you still have only three more minutes to pack your personal belongings…"

Really the idiot had no sense of self-preservation, delivering that message to an angry Alexis and then not even having the sense to duck. It was natural selection, survival of the fittest. It really was an all round fluke and hardly Alexis's fault. Circumstances had conspired against, her son, her temper, her stupid secretary and for once her accurate aim.

Still it seemed the judge was hardly swayed by her argument. In fact as he leant back in his chair Alexis could almost detect a small smirk as he delivered his judgement. The damn self-righteous bastard was enjoying this far too much. A fact that had Alexis's digging her nails into her palm as she tried to keep a resigned serene expression on her face even as the pontificating sod handed down his judgement.

It was ridiculous. She did not have an anger problem. Alexis just liked throwing things…remotes, ashtrays, vases…whatever was to hand really. She was hardly a public menace. The judge was quite clearly biased.

After all it was ridiculous 30 days in jail or paying a fine and compensation and attending and completing an anger management course.

Well the choice was obvious and Alexis sneered as her lawyer indicated her intention to go for option two. After all how hard could it be? She just had to suffer through the hippy group hugs and make up some sob story…god it wasn't like her actual history was cause enough for anyone to be bitter and angry with the world.

And that was how the story began.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Those were the words out of Alexis's mouth when her limousine pulled up outside a ramshackled old ranch house. "This cannot be the place?"

"It's the right address." Her driver insisted as he unpacked her luggage from the trunk. "And look there is a sign." He pointed and Alexis scowled.

"Damn." They were in the right place. Expect that this didn't look like any hippy retreat Alexis had ever imagined. Plus the man who emerged from the house certainly didn't like any new age therapy sort Alexis had ever met…still he probably smelt as bad.

"Mrs Colby?" The rancher asked eying her excessive luggage with interest. "You really won't be needing all that, didn't you get the introductory package?"

"Oh that." Alexis did remember her lawyer passing along some documents at the same time as his exorbitant fee but Alexis had merely thrown the lot into her briefcase and forgotten about it. The damn lawyer could wait for his money until this whole mess was over with, it wasn't like he had done his job and gotten her off the charge in the first place.

"No sorry. Why was it important?"

"Well yeah I just hope you've got yourself a pair of sturdy boots in all of that fancy luggage of yours and some wet weather gear I wouldn't be surprised if we have ourselves a little rain later and I wouldn't want you to catch your death."

"What do you mean catch my death?" Alexis spluttered staggering after him into the ramshackle house in her five hundred dollar heels as her driver took this as his cue to beat a hasty retreat.

"You know if you want any of that luggage of yours I suggest you start bringing it in…I really do think it's about to rain."

"Me carry my own luggage you have got to be joking?"

"Oh I seldom joke Mrs Colby, my mother insists I was born without a sense of humour. Besides your going to have get used to carrying your own pack around might as well start now."

"My pack…what the hell is this place…"

"It was all in the introductory pack Ma'am it's a shame you didn't bother to read it…oh and look here it comes…might I suggest you start shellacking that luggage of yours sooner rather than later." The rancher advised as outside the rain began to pour down.

Cursing under her breath Alexis all but stormed out to her luggage, straining as she tried to drag two Louis Vuitton suitcases at her time but her heels slipped and sank into the now muddle puddle that was the ranch's driveway. All but screaming in her fury Alexis glanced up to watch the rancher watching her all dry on the porch, as he smoked his cigarette whilst she slowly got drenched.

"You bloody bastard…no sense of humour my arse." Alexis cursed as she dragged her cases a few feet enough to get them under the veranda and out of the rain. Panting she rested against the hut's side Alexis considered leaving the last two but considering she couldn't remember which case she had packed her hairdryer in and there was no way she was going to be seen in public without her hair being properly styled Alexis had little choice.

Wandering back out into the downpour Alexis wiped at her eyes, she could only imagine the state of her make up…and as for her outfit well that was going in the bin the moment she had found her room and located a warm shower. Keeping that mecca in mind Alexis found the strength to move the last two cases inch by painful inch towards the house. The end was practically in sight when her footing gave way and she found herself face down in the dirt.

God she should just give up now…she was already dying of embarrassment…what more could allowing herself to drown accomplish?

However before Alexis could seriously consider suicide someone was there helping her to her feet. Strong hands guided her over to the sanctuary of the house and Alexis gratefully collapsed on the rickety porch steps before reaching up to wipe the orange muddy gloop from her face.

However staring up into the face of her would be saviour Alexis couldn't believe her eyes. Maybe there was something hallucinogenic in that mud…or perhaps they had acid rain out in this Hicksville.

She had to be tripping out…it couldn't be…it wasn't possible…because that wasn't Dex Farnsworth Dexter.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
It was official this was hell and Dex Dexter was the Devil incarnate on earth.

Hiking how the hell was hiking in the dark and in the rain supposed to help her learn to manage her anger? All it was doing was pushing her buttons until she wanted nothing more than to commit mass homicide. It was cold and wet and her feet hurt and as for her hair…

Pushing back her sodden fringe Alexis cursed whatever foul demon had convinced her to get her hair cut before coming along to this hell hole as right now her fringe was too short to go back into a pony tail. Of course none of that would have usually mattered as Alexis was an expert at styling her own hair…a few minutes with a hair dryer and a round brush and she could achieve miracles.

However right now her hair dryer was sitting snug and dry back in her so called room at the ranch and Alexis was nowhere near it…which was probably a good think for Mr Dexter's health as had it been anywhere near to hand Alexis would probably have thrown it at him the next time he turned around and told her to hurry up.

As if Alexis gave a damn about holding the group up. They were all a bunch of nobodies and miscreants and she had no intention of participating in this 'getting to know you' night hike. One heavily tattooed career criminal had already tried to engage Alexis in conversation and the glare and scathing retort she had delivered quickly had him scurrying back to the rest of the pack. So now nobody would so much as look at her let alone dare to talk to her.

Which was just how Alexis liked it.

She didn't like small talk.

She didn't like people in general…not anymore...other people were only out for what they could get or take from you, even your own family wasn't immune from this tendency it seemed.

Finally the lights of the ramshackled old ranch house came into sight and Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. Right now she wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to fall into her bed. Nothing else mattered certainly not whatever new age claptrap Dex was spouting off about at the front of the group. However it certainly motivated the others as they seemed to double their speed not that Alexis gave a damn and she continued to plod along at her own steady pace.

"Just 29 more days to go…" She muttered under her breath until finally she collapsed on the porch steps of the ranch house and began to tug of the boots she had been leant. Her poor feet were red all over and ached, her heels and her ankles were sore. Cursing Alexis began rubbing the life back into them surprised when a bottle of ointment was tossed into her lap.

Glancing up at her benefactor Alexis started in surprise…Yet before she could open her mouth to speak Dex was pushing past her and dropping his wet oilskin jacket down on the back of the porch rocker, not even paying her the smallest of attention as he bummed a smoke of the old rancher.

Tutting the rancher reluctantly offered up on of his own smokes shaking his head at his younger partner. "Always have to play the chivalrous one don't ya? How many times do I have to tell you these fine city folks don't need nursemaids to solve their problems? That's why there here."

Snorting the dark eyed man paused inhaling from his cigarette before glancing back in Alexis's direction, this time their eyes locked and their gaze held and Dex had the nerve to smirk at her.

Intensifying her death glare Alexis's temper spiked higher when Dex's smirk turned into a shit eating grin. He was enjoying this…seeing her suffer. Oh he was going to get it…somehow Alexis Colby swore she was going to make that man pay.

So now she knew why everyone else had high tailed it back here like the devil was on their heels. Obviously this programme employed the carrot and stick methodology…and it wasn't the type of stick Alexis usually enjoyed being on the receiving end of.

Reaching up Alexis tried to wipe her brow cursing when she only managed to smear washing up suds over her forehead…and they itched…unsurprisingly it must be an economy brand.

Plus these yellow rubber things someone mistakenly called gloves, when they actually looked like something you would wear before sticking your hand inside of a farm year animal. They barely fit and god knows what was happening to her manicure inside there. Alexis could already imagine the carefully applied white tips and top coat peeling off as she scrubbed.

Still at least she had almost finished… At least she thought so but just as she began to tug off the gauche yellow monstrosities a pile of dirty saucepans were unceremoniously dumped into the sink, splashing Alexis with the now lukewarm dirty water.

"Better get a move on Alexis or you'll be here all night." An amused voice announced from somewhere over her right shoulder as Alexis cursed in French and tried to flick off the soggy baked beans that now haphazardly decorated her Chanel blouse.

"That is Mrs Colby to you Mr Dexter." Alexis hissed not even glancing back over her shoulder where she knew Dex and his shit-eating grin was standing.

"My apologies Mrs Colby." Dex sniggered as Alexis struggled to maintain her dignity. "Now when you get that lot done Mrs Colby if you like we have a lovely skillet for you to scrub down as well…And then Mrs Colby you get to come and mop the floor in the kitchen and…"

"No." Alexis hissed. "Get one of your knuckle dragging wife beaters to do it, I have already done more than my fair share."

"No can do Mrs Colby you broke the rules so you have to take your punishment. If you refuse to take active part in any of the structured activities here then there are consequences. It was all in…"

"The introductory pack." Alexis finished for him sarcastically rolling her eyes as she glared back at Dex who merely smirked back at her.

"What the hell are you doing here Dex?"

"Ahhh that is Mr Dexter Mrs Colby and I could ask you the same thing…You are a long way from home Mrs Colby...although I do remember reading something in the paper…"

Scowling at Dex's smart arse behaviour Alexis returned to the lesser evil of the washing up.

"Oh did I hit a nerve Mrs Colby? Don't you want to talk anymore?"

"Not with you no." Alexis muttered bitterly scrubbing hard at the pan; unable to decide who she wanted it be more…the desire to wipe the smug grin of Dex's warred with the longing to smack Adam's double crossing face? "Not by choice."

"Well that is another rule broken then…my my you really will be here all night at this rate!"

Biting her lip Alexis refused to let Dex goad her, the sooner she finished the sooner she could go to bed. Besides there was no way she was going to be mopping anything…jail was starting to look mighty more tempting the longer Dex needled her.

"Of course I did read about it…the take over and the trial." He replied those damn dark eyes twinkling with repressed humour as Alexis tried to remain aloof but Dex could see the familiar twitch that he knew meant she was near the edge. "Taken to braining your secretaries now instead of just firing them…a different approach….What no comment?"

Finishing the last pot Alexis sat it down on the draining board before pulling off those offensive gloves and slamming them down with a satisfying smack. Then turning to face Dex Alexis composed herself as best she could, after all even hot, wet, splattered with mud and the remnants of other people's dinners and smelling faintly of lemon she was still Alexis Colby.

"Mr Dexter I find any attempt you make to talk to me offensive in the extreme and I am certain given our past involvement it is completely unethical for you to be in anyway involved in my treatment. Come the morning I intend to contact my attorney and have myself transferred to an alternative programme. Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed…you can find someone else to mop your floors or why don't you do it yourself because I won't play this little game of yours a moment longer."

Alexis pronounced confidently, pushing past Dex she shot him a smug look of her own before his words stopped her.

"Well you can try but since I am only here as a hike and trekking guide I doubt your objection will hold any weight."

"But you…"

"I never said I was in charge Alexis you assumed that much." Dex retorted smugly closing the distance between them and reaching up to pick something out of her hair. "It's nice to know you have that much belief in me after everything…"

Flustered Alexis stepped back, blaming the humidity of the wash room for the flush on her cheeks. "But you ordered me to do those pots…"

"Ordered is such a strong word." Dex teased. "I merely put them in the sink…you drew your own conclusions."

"You mean I didn't have to do them?" Alexis spat her eyes blazing as Dex had the nerve to smirk back at her. "You tricked me into thinking…"

"Hold on their lady you tricked yourself, but if it is any consolation your group now thinks you are one real nice lady offering to do all of their washing up for them."

"You….You…." Alexis was boiling over her eyes narrowing on the nearest thing to hand. The plates would make a satisfying noise…the pans would make a nice dent in Dex's ego…no even better…

"Alexis stop and think about this." Dex cautioned as his ex-wife got that look in her eye…the one that either meant he was about to get very lucky or the one that told him to duck and cover.

Reaching for the wet rubber gloves Alexis wacked them into her palm, smirking when they gave a wet squishing noise.

"Do you really want to get in trouble for assaulting a staff member on your first day?" Dex added eyeing those gloves warily and the lady that wielded them. "Just give them to me alright and I'll finish up here…go take a nice hot shower and get some sleep…"

Fine so for once he might have a point and now Alexis knew he was nothing more than a hired hand it opened up the possibility for a little payback…still there was nothing like making Dex stew a little first.

Smiling sweetly like a shark eyeing its prize Alexis smacked the squidgy gloves down into Dex's palm squashing them as she leant up to eyeball him. "This is far from over...Mr Dexter."

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Alexis would have been lying if she pretended the last few days had been easy. It had redefined her understanding of the term roughing it. Over the last few days Alexis had been forced to endure things that were beyond the pale.

Being forced out of her bed every morning at the ungodly hour of seven and regardless of the weather having been forced to troop through the mud and grass without so much as a cup coffee inside her. A fact made all the more difficult by Dex Dexter's knowing smirk every damn morning when Alexis had be all but dragged from her bed by one of the female counsellors.

The bastard was enjoying seeing her tortured far too much.

After the morning hell march Alexis was forced to choke down some of what passed for breakfast in these parts. Despite her own hunger from the enforced activity there was nothing on earth that could entice Alexis to eat 'grits', instead she made do with a slice or two of toast and a cup of coffee, savouring the caffeine that other than her cigarettes was her only pleasure.

Of course some people didn't seem to suffer from this problem. Dex stuffed his face as usual…not that Alexis was watching him…Dex as just like all the rest of this knuckle dragging Neanderthals. Still it did amaze Alexis just how much that man could actually eat. It was a good thing he exercised as much as he did otherwise Dex would be adding a middle aged spread to his receding hairline.

Lunch and dinner weren't much better and in between Alexis had the delights of group therapy and team building exercises to endure.

Still the restricted diet and constant exercise had managed to achieve what a few trips to some exclusive and expensive spa's and a regular masseuse had not…Alexis's waist hadn't been this small nor her stomach quiet this toned for at least the last five if not ten years. It was almost perversely amusing in some ways this would probably be an effective slimming camp for some of Alexis's more rotund acquaintances.

However as bad as the terrible food was, or the enforced activities or even the rotten company there was one thing that was pushing Alexis closer and closer to the edge.

Sharing a bathroom…Just how far were they from civilisation?

Still everyday that passed was one day closer to the end of this pathetic excuse for a programme…Hearing her counsellor bang on her door Alexis groaned pulling the blankets more firmly over her head it couldn't be time to get up already?

Just 24 days to go…24 days of keeping a lid on her temper and her complaints more or less to herself…it was a strain but she was Alexis Carrington Colby…she had given birth four times, escaped numerous murder attempts not to mention suffered through enough failed marriages to put most women off men for life. She was strong enough to survive whatever this bunch of quacks and misfits threw at her and as for Mr Dex Dexter…well he could take that damn smirk of his and stick it…well Alexis was too much of a lady to spell that out…but you could bet your bottom dollar it would be damn uncomfortable.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Alexis just couldn't help herself and her resolution to keep her head down and opinions to herself went out of the window.

"Sorry Mrs Colby I didn't quite catch that." Asked the old grizzled rancher whose name Alexis still hadn't bothered to learn…well there wasn't much point as he was hardly likely to make it onto her Christmas card list, not even the official one she had her personal assistant manage.

Still it was too late to take it back now all the eyes in the room was on her and Alexis never backed down from a challenge. "I was just saying this is ridiculous…What is the point of flinging us out into the middle of nowhere, it's not going to provide a miraculous solution and will surely only antagonise people further?"

"The point of this programme is to teach you to manage your anger Mrs Colby, if we don't put those new methods to the test how are you ever going to learn how to use them?"

Fine that made sense in a socialist twisted way but that still didn't mean Alexis was going to accept it. Rising to her feet her hands moving to her hips, a clear sign to anyone who knew her that Alexis Colby was about to unleash a whole bunch of whooparse on anyone stupid enough to remain in the vicinity.

"I don't care, it's bad enough having to put up with the appalling conditions here…the food…facilities." Alexis sneered. "Now you expect me to troop out into the middle of nowhere with this bunch of wife beaters and expect me to be happy about it?"

"Mrs Colby the only choice you have in this is going on the trek or we contact the appropriate authorities and they come and take you off our hands."

Fine they had her there but Alexis Colby didn't back down and she certainly didn't let other people dictate terms to her. Right now her hands might have been tied but that didn't mean she couldn't find a way to get her own way and payback this bunch of hicks for daring to treat her like this…all it would take was a little accident…clear evidence of negligence and a well meaning tip off and this place would under investigation and she would be sprung.

It was a win win situation. What could possibly go wrong?

"What are you up to?"

Of course there was only one person who might possibly realise what she was up to, however since he had spent so may years rotting away in this back of beyond Alexis had assumed Dex Dexter might have lost his edge. Still the fact that he had sought her out after the meeting and followed her back to her room indicated her little act of grudging capitulation hadn't fooled everyone.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr Dexter…don't you have somewhere else to be? Some cowgirl to go kiss goodbye?" Alexis commented not even looking up from packing her ugly heavy backpack.

For a moment she stood deliberating seriously between one cream silk blouse and another in navy. In the end Alexis decided to pack the blue…it was last season's and would undoubtedly get ruined but at least it would hide sweat stains. God what had her world come to when that was even a consideration.

"You can't fool me Alexis I know you…"

"No Dex you never did, if you did know me at all then you would have realised I meant it when I said I never wanted to see or talk to you again!"

"Alexis that was years ago…"

"Don't I know it. How old is that little brat of yours now…four or is it five?"

"Sophie is nearly six actually." Dex answered softly.

"Dear god it's worse than I first thought…Sophie…Only Sable could some up with something that bland. Sophie Colby it sounds like a foot disease…How on earth could you let her inflict a name like that on a poor child?"

"Actually I wasn't consulted but you already know that don't you?…In fact you probably know all about it and are just baiting me to try and change the subject." Dex countered pushing himself away from the doorframe and closing the distance between them. "What are you up to Alexis? I have never seen you back down or change your mind that easily before. You have some scheme going I know it."

Scowling as she could feel Dex stalking closer Alexis couldn't help but scowl at the man's persistence turning around to glare at him. "I don't recall inviting you in Mr Dexter. I am sure there are rules about you being in here, perhaps I should find my counsellor and complain about your harassment?" Alexis added moving to push past him her outrage only growing when Dex had the nerve to lay a hand on her, his hand gripping her bicep and stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Oh save it Alexis."

"Let me go Dex!"

"Why so you can go spew more of your poison? And for the record Alexis you came here I didn't seek you out, I was doing just fine until you decided to gatecrash!"

"Oh if you equate fine with hiding away and stewing in your own misery." Alexis retorted bitchily smirking maliciously as she glared up into Dex's dark eyes that clouded at her tone.

"Still you were right about one thing I had heard… well I heard enough…I heard how you fought Sable for custody and lost and rather than accepting that defeat like a man and settling for visitation you went and did what you always do when you don't get your own way you got drunk and kicked off. Except this time instead of trashing someone's apartment or falling into bed with the nearest slut you drove your car into the side of a convenience store and assaulted the two police officers who tried to arrest you. Not exactly your finest moment Dex Darling!"

"I was drunk and upset what was your excuse?"

"My son had just stolen my company and was having me evicted from own office." Alexis spat back.

"It got blown out of all proportion I certainly do not belong here unlike you…Oh that's it isn't it…I can't believe I didn't work it out before…You're not here because you ran away to the back of beyond, you were sent here too! Oh that is too perfect…too funny for words…" Alexis broke off laughing.

"Stop it…"

If Alexis had been rational she would have stopped baiting Dex, the set of his jaw and the gravel in his voice would have rang alarm bells in anyone else, but then Alexis had never exactly been rational when it came to Dex Dexter.

"What happened then Dex got so cosy down here you couldn't bear to leave, or did you lose your spine along with your visitation rights when you crashed that car?"

"Alexis I am warning you…stop it…" Dex grunted his fists clenching as in his mind he tried to run through all the exercises he had been taught yet there hadn't been a exercise yet that had taught him how to deal with Alexis Colby in full on bitch mode.

"Oh why what are you going to do if I don't Dex slap me? Won't they just put you back on the basic programme then? Back to being dragged along on hikes instead of forcing them on others." Alexis taunted adding viscously. "Somehow I don't think you'll be getting those visitation rights reinstated any time this century!"

"I…I…"

"Oh finally speechless." Alexis crowed her fingers closing on Dex's where they gripped her arm and she dug her nails in to try and pry them loose one at a time. "Now do be a good boy Dex and run along, go and enjoy your little refuge here whilst you still can!"

Shaking Dex didn't know what he wanted to do more…slap that smug vindictive smile off of Alexis's face or stop that mocking voice the only way that had ever worked…a thought that enraged and aroused Dex in equal measure. But this was the old Dex and that man had spent years twisting on the spit of Alexis's whims, it was not a place he was anxious to get back to any time soon.

Dropping Alexis's arm as though touching her had burnt him ignoring the way Alexis's smirk grew. "This is not over Alexis…Whatever scheme you are planning drop it, because I am not going to stand back and let you destroy these people out of spite."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me Dex?" Alexis scoffed drawing herself up as tall as she could manage in these vile walking boots and eyeballing him. "Because no one tells Alexis Colby what to do, certainly not a washed out has been like you Mr Dexter…Now I am only going to warn you once Dexter don't get in my way or I will not hesitate to steamroller you too, ex-husband or not, no one is getting in my way ever again!"

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
God hated her.

That was the conclusion Alexis had come to two hours into her enforced camping trip. It was either God hated her or Dex was getting some sort of delayed revenge for all she had put him through during their marriage and afterwards…Yet as Alexis struggled to lift her sodden walking boots and pushed her wet sweaty fringe out of her face…the damn thing needed a trim…well God she decided would have to wait but Dex Dexter was within easy reach and plotting her revenge was the only thing that kept Alexis putting one foot in front of the other.

"Ok everyone this is where we are making camp for the night…" Dex's baritone cut through even Alexis's fuming and since it was the first thing he had said all day that Alexis had actually agreed with she was only too happy to comply.

Dropping her heavy pack to the floor Alexis sighed in relief, now able to use both her hands to pull her damn fringe back from her face…perhaps it might just be long enough to get into a high ponytail. Right now Alexis would ave given anything for a long soak in a bath complete with bubble bath…oh and a chilled glass of champagne with caviar canapés.

"Right everyone break out your tents, the sooner you get them up the sooner we can start on dinner. Plus I wouldn't be surprised if we get some rain soon, the sooner you get your tents up the sooner you can keep your kit dry."

"You have got to be joking." Alexis hissed under her breath her disbelief growing when the rest of her group began to do as Dex instructed.

Well Alexis wasn't going to be ordered about like a servant and there was no way she was kneeling in the mud and hammering anything…well other than Dex's head against the nearest wall…she might break a nail and even though she might not be able to maintain her usual standards when it came to her appearance Alexis had to draw the line somewhere.

"Alexis you should make a start on your tent." Dex cautioned Alexis lowly, unable to completely contain his concern as he took one glance at his former wife who unlike the others hadn't moved.

Instead Alexis simply stood staring off vacantly into the distance and Dex couldn't help but worry. Although Alexis would rather kill than admit it there was no denying his ex-wife was a little older then most of the other people on this course…and she was the only woman on the programme. Yet despite that she was still carrying almost the same weight as the men, the only difference in their packs was Alexis didn't have to carry her share of their food; which could only be a good thing as Dex wouldn't put it past Alexis to dump her share out of spite when she got into one of her tantrums.

"I don't do manual labour Dex you of all people should know that." Alexis muttered sullenly not even bothering to glance back at him, her lip curling in disgust as she fumbled in the pocket of her unflattering jacket for her cigarette case. Then with as much grace as she could manage Alexis placed one of her cigarello's between her unpainted lips and lit it with her gold plated lighter.

"Alexis please can't you just cooperate? You're a smart woman this shouldn't be difficult for you and if you are having trouble you can lower yourself to asking for help but you have to at least make the attempt…show willing please!"

Taking a deep lungful of smoke Alexis turned and blew the smoke out in Dex's face as he towered over her, his previous concern turning to annoyance as he waved her smoke away. "No." She answered simply, before placing her cigarette back between her full lips and turning away from Dex with a sneer.

"Well good luck finding a place to sleep." Dex retorted shaking his head at his ex-wife's delusion. Did she honestly think that she remained stubborn and simply refused that someone would eventually cave and do it for her? Well Alexis Colby was about to get a rude awakening.

It was raining…literally pouring…

Pulling her coat closer to her body Alexis squinted down at the basic instructions that she had found with her tent. Yet the damn paper was quickly turning to mush in her hands and the damn ink was running.

For once Alexis wished she had acted on Dex's advice. Yet at the time Alexis was certain she was calling his bluff. So whilst the other's constructed their tents Alexis had filed her nails. She had then barely touched that slop they called food, preferring to enjoy another cigarette whilst waiting for Dex or one of the councillors to cave.

Then people had begun to retire into their tents and Alexis had begun to panic. Before long she was practically alone and then it began to rain. Yet what had shaken Alexis the most was the way Dex had taken one long look at her, shook his head and then vanished into his own tent.

Had she finally pushed Dex too far? Was Dex finally so fed up with fighting her dragons that he now walked away without so much as a guilty conscience?

However as much as Alexis couldn't forget how Dex's abandonment had shaken her the reality of the situation was she was going to freeze her arse off out here unless she did something about it herself.

Besides just how hard could this be?

After all idiots all over this god forsaken country put these tent things up everyday and Alexis was the CEO…Ex-CEO of a major international corporation. She could negotiate billion dollar deals without so much as breaking a sweat let alone a nail, yet hand her a several metal pole and a bulk of fabric and Alexis was lost.

Worst it was getting really dark now and cold and Alexis had no choice but to rummage in her already sodden pack for her flashlight. Yet how she was going to hold the flashlight and construct her tent at the same time?

Gripping the light between her teeth Alexis began to try and slot the poles together…they made a frame…or at least that's what the other tents sort of looked like. Eventually Alexis managed to get something resembling a frame together…true it was shorter one side than the other but right now Alexis didn't give a damn about perfection.

Struggling with the weight of the heavy wet tarpaulin Alexis draped the canvas over the frame…yet there didn't seem to be places for the poles to go and there was no way Alexis was sliding about in the mud trying to hammer any of these little peg things in. Instead Alexis found a few rocks to place on top of her tarpaulin, she could only hope the wind didn't pick up.

It didn't look much like any tent Alexis had ever seen before…more like a cave made out of tarpaulin but right now Alexis didn't care. It was out of the rain and that was better than being out here. Dragging her sodden pack through the muddy ground as she crawled under her makeshift tent Alexis didn't have the energy to change…it wasn't like there was anything dry left in her pack in any case.

Instead she pulled out her cold wet sleeping bag, wrapping it around her body not bothering to change out of her coat….then curling up she rested her head on her backpack. It was a little lumpy but she wasn't laying her head on the floor…she was Alexis Colby she had standards.

Yet as Alexis shivered and sneezed clutching her cold clothing closer she couldn't help but wonder how much more pleasant her evening might have been…certainly she would have been drier if for once Alexis had held her tongue and rained in that neck of hers just a little.

Still it was too late to worry about that now. Tightening her grip on her sleeping bag Alexis closed her eyes, praying that sleep came soon and that the night passed without any further incident because right now Alexis wasn't sure just how much more of this should could take?

Jail was suddenly starting to look more and more appealing.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
Alexis didn't know what time it was…early, late…she didn't know, all she did know was it was dark and she was cold…colder than she had ever felt before. Her hands were so cold they were almost numb and even moving her fingers was painful. God knows how long they had been like that.

She had drifted in and out of sleep at first and had lost track of time and right now even moving to find her flashlight so she could squint at her watch in the darkness sounded like an epic feat. Besides she doubted her hands would stop shaking long enough to hold the flashlight steady.

All she wanted to do was sleep…everything hurt though and the cold was keeping her from falling off again.

Part of her was sensible this was actually a terrible idea, yet the idea of moving, of going out into the cold and the rain, that was also a bad idea and would involve moving and right now moving equalled pain. Closing her eyes was easier, close her eyes and sleep and forget all of this…of course sleep would be a hell of a lot easier without someone trying to shake the life out of her.

Didn't they realise how much that hurt…how much she hurt. Groaning Alexis tried to lift her hands to push them away yet all she could do was groan in pain her hands shaking so badly she couldn't even unclench them.

"Shit…Alexis…Come on wake up…Swear at me already…"

"Sod off Dex." Alexis grunted obligingly she would recognise that voice anywhere even half frozen solid.

"That's my girl." Dex's voice was a combination of relief and amusement and Alexis squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see the superior expression she assumed would be gracing Dex's face right now.

He had to be loving this. Dex had just been waiting for her to fail and come grovelling to him for help, well she had failed completely this time and Dex loved nothing more than being right and rubbing it in…To tell her he told her so…first about Galen, Gavin and then Shaun.

Still this time there were worse things than eating a little humble pie and as Dex's strong arms scooped her up and held her close to his chest Alexis couldn't help snuggling into him…he was just so warm.

"Come on Alexis stay awake…why don't we talk about Adam…tell me what happened at Colby Co."

"Drop dead Dex." Alexis mumbled burrowing her face into Dex's chest to avoid the rain as he carried her out of her makeshift tent.

Chuckling Dex crossed the wet uneven ground quickly in the dark he struggled to keep his footing so when he reached his own tent without taking a spill Dex couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Go on you know I love it when you talk dirty."

Somehow he managed to keep a hold of Alexis and get the tent unzipped at the same time, yet there was no graceful way of getting them both inside and Dex winced when Alexis all but yelped at being heaved inside the tent like a sack of potatoes. Following her in Dex shucked off his own boots before fumbling for his little electric lamp, he needed to be able to see to survey the damage. Yet when he did Dex couldn't contain his reaction. "Oh god."

Alexis was shaking, her fingers curled into rigid fists as she hid her face from the sudden light. Dex felt the guilt overwhelm, the guilt that had been building from the moment he had stepped outside to relieve himself cursing himself for taking that second cup of coffee and spotted Alexis's mess of a tent. He had left her to fail, he had washed his hands of her, confident that this time Alexis would have no choice but to come crawling if she wanted his help; part of him confident and enjoying that certainty.

Then when she hadn't Dex had assumed that Alexis had once again pulled an Alexis Colby and some how pulled off the impossible out of thin air...either that or she had bribed or blackmailed someone else into doing her dirty work for her. He hadn't even checked to see that she was alright…why hadn't he checked?

He had let his personal feelings interfere, had been harder on her than he would anyone else because of their history and Dex knew that he was just as responsible for this situation as Alexis…His just being here was rubbing her up the wrong way and making her act out more because Alexis Colby would never let her guard down whilst he was here.

Still Dex was here now and he could try to help…if Alexis would let him, even half frozen she was still Alexis Colby and Alexis Colby was stubborn as a mule.

"Alexis we need to get you warm." Dex began tentatively reaching for Alexis's boots and beginning to unlace them.

"Really Einstein that would never have occurred to me." Alexis grumbled yet she did nothing to stop Dex as he removed her boots even though it hurt like hell to move her feet, they felt frozen into position and bending them caused Alexis to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry." Dex winced taking her foot between his hands and trying to rub some warmth back into them. They were like blocks of ice…her socks were cold and wet and Dex didn't wait before retrieving a pair of his own, peeling hers off Dex redressed her feet quickly.

Yet it was becoming clearer every minute that passed that drastic action was required.

Taking his life in his hands Dex shrugged off his own jacket before reaching to unzip Alexis's.

"Dex what are you…" Alexis spluttered as Dex not began undressing her…first the socks then her jacket…when her ex-husband pulled off her jumper leaving her in her silk blouse and shivering even more in the night air her limits were reached.

"God dammit Dex are you trying to finish me off?"

"Alexis we need to get you warm." Dex insisted with single-minded determination reaching out for button of her jeans.

"Stop right there." Alexis yelped smacking at his hand before crying out as her frozen hands jarred and felt like the bones had shattered.

"Alexis for once in your life listen to me…I am only trying to get you warm quickly." Dex insisted taking her abused hands in his own and rubbing the icy skin softly.

"By taking all my clothes off?" Alexis scoffed shaking her head. "Pull the other one Dex it has bells on it."

"God dammit woman just once trust me will you?" Dex spat pulling back to strip off his own shirt before moving to shimmy out of the jeans he had pulled on to go take a leak.

"What are you doing?" Alexis all but squeeked as the dull lamp light cast shadows over Dex's toned stomach…clearly this lifestyle agreed with Dex too as he had lost that little bit of middle aged paunch that Alexis last remembered.

"Getting you warm." Dex retorted reaching for his sleeping bag.

"Now let me get those jeans off or would you rather go back to your own tent and freeze on your pride?"

For a long moment their gazes locked and Dex could see the battle in Alexis's eyes then she began to shake from cold and Dex refused to let her continue this façade. Ignoring her protest or the way Alexis tried to bat his hands away Dex unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them down and off her legs, taking a brief moment to admire the fact they were still a damn fine pair of pins before bundling himself and protesting Alexis into his sleeping bag.

It was a snug fit with the two of them and Alexis felt like the stuffing in a sausage. Her raw aching hands were trapped between her and Dex's chest and Alexis took malicious pleasure in Dex's hiss as she pressed her freezing hands against his warm chest. Yet she was suddenly a lot warmer, even if the slow thawing of her hands and the return of feeling to them brought tears to her eyes.

Blinking back the tears Alexis caved to the inevitable and rested her cheek on Dex's broad chest. Every part of her hurt now but as she slowly began to thaw out it was her pride that had taken the greatest battering. She hated it when Dex was right…she knew it and what was worse she knew he knew that she knew it. He was going to be insufferable in the morning.

Still for now she had to tolerate him…even if being this close to Dex was the last thing she had wanted…especially after her…Yet as Dex's hands began to rub slow circles low on her back Alexis had to admit, if only to herself, never to be spoken aloud…She had missed those hands, they really were rather wonderful.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
Oh that was nice…Alexis stretched out, frowning slightly in her dozing state as she couldn't stretch out completely. It was still dark and Alexis allowed her eyes to drift closed again it was too early and she was tired…parts of her ached that hadn't ached in years. Still her mattress was rather wonderful, so warm and toned and Alexis turned her face into it breathing in the deep masculine scent as she pressed a kiss to her human pillow.

Groaning slightly Dex smiled in his sleep as he felt teasing strokes on his bare chest, soft hair brushing against him, then a naughty pair of teeth nipped at his pecs and his hand tightened in response on a rather ample handful…soft and yet firm…Dex massaged it…skin so soft and silky smooth under his work roughened fingers.

Arching under that rough touch which stroked and teased her Alexis pressed back against those hands, groaning when his touch grew bolder, no longer just cupping and squeezing her backside but slipping down between her thighs and Alexis parted them slightly to give him easier access.

Hot wet ready…Dex felt himself harden in response pressing himself against his bed partner who groaned in reply. Clever soft little hands moved to touch him and Dex bucked into her hand…

Wiggling Alexis whimpered impatiently she had never been a particularly patient lover and right now she wanted that big hard prime example of man's best feature deep inside her and bringing her quickly to climax not just once but as many times as he could manage.

Yanking her underwear down long smooth legs Dex instinctively pulled her over him, rubbing the length of himself down the curve of her backside as two toned thighs settled on either side of him. Yet despite how much he arched Dex couldn't just slip inside her…the angle was wrong.

Huffing in frustration Alexis tried to sit up and push down on him but she couldn't move…something was holding her down…it was like being trapped in a tube. That was when all vestiges of sleep vanished along with the lust fuelled haze as Alexis properly woke up…remembering at last where she was and more importantly who she was with.

A sharp slap brought Dex back to reality and he snapped wide-awake to stare up in shock at Alexis who raised her hand to slap him again. Catching that sharp little hand before it could land a second blow Dex spluttered in surprise. "What the f…"

"Let me go you bastard." Alexis hissed smacking Dex with her only free hand her outrage with him only growing as Dex rolled them over and pinned her down beneath him.

Yet even trapped Alexis never stopped fighting…her hot little body wiggling against him didn't help matters and Dex groaned in tortured pleasure.

"You dare stick that thing in me and I will scream Dex." Alexis hissed dangerously her emerald eyes narrowed warningly as she felt a rather familiar part of Dex press against her thigh.

"Oh you wish." Dex grunted shaking his head unable to tear his eyes from Alexis's flushed cheeks and flashing eyes, or the way those lips curled in disgust.

"No I really don't." Alexis spat back. "Now get off me."

"Funny you didn't seem to mind a moment ago when you were spreading your thighs for me." Dex taunted not budging an inch. "You were more than ready for it."

"That was before I knew it was you!" Alexis spat back.

"Oh so still any port in a storm eh Alexis?" Dex retorted maliciously. "Just how many gentlemen is it now?Ttriple figures?"

"Fuck off Dex." Alexis crudely retorted. "I would still have to be desperate to consciously sleep with you."

"Oh and you're not?" Dex teased unable to resist poking Alexis verbally and physically.

Their past arguments had always been sexually charged, and more often than not they had fallen into bed together to vent their feelings. However fighting in bed was new even for them and Dex couldn't help but find it an unbelievable turn on.

"Not that desperate Darling." Alexis sneered into Dex's face, trying to avoid so much as glancing at his lips when she did so…even if own body betrayed her as despite her protests to the contrary Dex could probably feel her hardened nipples through the thin silk of her blouse pressing against bare chest.

" Oh I think you might be…I don't recall any mention of a new boytoy rushing to defend you in the press Alexis…In fact the only commentary I read was Blake's and he made some offhand comment about you being a determined woman who occasionally let her temper override her good sense. Rather sporting of him I thought considering your history." Dex taunted back knowing that any mention of Blake Carrington was like a red flag to an already enraged bull.

But there was something so satisfying about goading Alexis…it was familiar and Dex was surprised to realise he had missed it. Being with Alexis made him sharper; feel more alive, as if he had spent the last few years merely sleepwalking instead of really living.

"Do not mention that man or any of his bastard offspring to me." Alexis hissed trying to ignore the rush of heat that centred deep in her belly as she felt Dex press against her and his hot breath tease her face…

Besides he had a point there wasn't anyone steady in her life, in fact it had been far too long since she had had sex. Part of the reason she was so short tempered could probably be laid at the door of spending months fighting off the threat of a shadowy takeover then fighting in court…finding a new bed partner had not exactly been an immediate priority at the time.

Fine so she wanted sex but that didn't mean she wanted sex with him…Not Dex…Not after Sable.

Just the reminder of Sable and Dex's betrayal was like a cold shower and the lust that had been building turned to disgust…disgust with him but mainly with herself…She had once sworn never to forgive Dex, and Alexis knew herself only too well if she slept with him it would be a slippery slope which would only end with Dex breaking her heart again.

"Get off of me."

Even in the dim light Dex could make out the rapidly fluctuating expressions on Alexis's face…outrage…lust…pain…and lastly fear.

She was afraid of him…That was like a sudden bucket of cold water and Dex was able to mentally take a step back from the precipice and evaluate how this would look to anyone else.

It wouldn't look good…not good at all…was this really where they had ended up? How from where they had started had they ended up here? Him getting off from being a bastard to her and Alexis alternating from disgust to fear in his presence.

"Alexis no matter what you might think of me, surely you must know I wouldn't force you…" Dex spluttered misinterpreting Alexis's fearful expression and trying to alley her concern. "I was just trying to stop you from slapping me I wouldn't…I couldn't ever hurt you like that you have to believe me?"

"I…Dex please just get off of me." Alexis repeated this time her voice was lacking the bitter commanding tone. Yet the softer pleading tone was far more effective and after tugging his boxers back up Dex unzipped the sleeping bag and practically rolled out of it leaving Alexis to clutch the cover to her.

"I'm sorry alright that got a little out of hand." Dex apologised as he pulled on his jeans, figuring that the more clothing he put on the less intimidated Alexis would feel.

Shrugging Alexis tried not to watch as Dex pulled on his shirt and those wonderful abs disappeared from sight once more. Rummaging around in the bottom of the sleeping bag Alexis finally found her knickers and after a few minutes of wiggling managed to slip them back on…even if now they were more than a little damp and therefore mainly useless. Yet Alexis doubted there would be a drier pair out in her pack which had probably gotten soaked through by now left out under her half arsed tent.

"Alexis?"

"Please Dex just drop it, nothing happened and nothing is going to happen now can you pass me my jeans please?" Alexis requested politely keeping her eyes now locked on the door of the tent, she could tell from Dex's pleading tone the exact expression that would be on his face and with her current hyper aware sexual state she doubted she would have the necessary resistance against Dex's puppy dog expression.

"Alexis please look at me. You have to believe I didn't bring you in here last night to push you into having sex…I mean not that I wouldn't want to…I mean who wouldn't, you're still gorgeous…" Dex rambled when instead of relaxing Alexis actually glared at him…still at least she was looking at him again and not ignoring him.

"Yes I think we've covered the fact that you still want me Dex." Alexis countered smartly her eyes dropping to the still prominent bulge in Dex's jeans, smirking as Dex flushed slightly. "However since I don't feel the same way it is immaterial."

"Look putting aside pot and kettles." Dex struggled to keep his tone even. Alexis was not the easiest person to apologise to."I'm sorry…I should have checked that you were alright last night, but I let me personal feelings interfere with my responsibilities…I wanted to teach you a lesson and if I hadn't changed my mind you could have gotten really sick and I would never have forgiven myself…Maybe you were right when you said it was totally inappropriate for me to be anyway involved with your stay here."

"Oh."

It was all she could think of to say. It had been so long since anyway had simply admitted their were wrong and apologised without offering excuses that for a moment was wrong footed how she should respond…Somehow rubbing it in and gloating about it seemed rather pointless…Besides Dex had checked on her eventually and his method for warming her, although a little unconventional, had proved successful.

God knows how sick she could have gotten if he hadn't.

"Apology accepted."

Stunned to silence in surprise Dex could only stare at Alexis dumbly for a moment. "What just like that?"

"Yes just like that of course unless you feel the need to grovel some more?" Alexis spat testily, the urge to be anywhere other than here growing stronger with every second. Anywhere other than in this tiny tent with Dex looking at her like that.

"No…umm if you're sure?"

Huffing Alexis pulled on her boots. "I'm sure now might I suggest we never mention this again…it never happened alright?"

"Alright." Dex agree warily, Alexis was being so reasonable it was only natural to wonder when the other shoe was about to drop. "So I'll have a word with base, get them to send a new guide out…"

"Don't bother." Alexis replied with false levity. "Remember this never happened Dex. Look from now on you stay one side of camp and I'll stay the other, if we both play along no one needs to know anything. Agreed?" She added unzipping the tent and poking her head out to check the cost was clear, not even waiting to hear Dex's answer.

"Agreed." Dex whispered softly as Alexis vanished into the dawn gloom. Yet somehow he couldn't believe it would be that easy…Alexis had him exactly where she wanted him, she could have had him sacked and instead she just walked away with a no worries…No it was too easy, Alexis Colby was up to something and Dex Dexter wasn't going to stop until he found out what it was.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
He was watching her again.

Keeping her eyes focused on her assigned task of peeling potatoes which was deadly dull Alexis had to force herself to stay awake and pay attention whilst trying her best to ignore the feeling of those eyes boring into her. She didn't even need to glance up to confirm it; she had always been able to feel when Dex was looking at her. However this time his intentions were far from welcome…Alexis felt her skin prickle uncomfortably under Dex's scrutiny…

Just what was wrong with him?

They had agreed to ignore each other, Dex had agreed to keep his distance, and despite physically keeping to that agreement this constant supervision certainly violated the spirit of their agreement. It was not just unsettling but someone was bound to notice and become suspicious…her counsellor was already suspicious about Alexis's claims that she had spent all night in her pathetic excuse for a tent.

It would only take her to add two and two and jump to the wrong right conclusion, they had spent the night together after all but not in the way other people would assume.

Not that memories of Dex's strong warm body was so easy to push from her thoughts…his arms wrapped around…those talented hands….

No!

Shaking her head Alexis fought a flush yet she could feel the heat burning down from her cheeks disappearing down the open neck of her shirt. He was just a distraction, an unwelcome one, and Dex Dexter wasn't going to stop her getting the hell out of here…

The fact that she could already be out of this dump resounded inside her thoughts, all she had to do was approach her counsellor and tell her truth, or a version of the truth about the night before. Of being kidnapped from her tent by their Mr Dexter, of being stripped of her clothes against her will and him sexually molesting her whilst he kept her captive inside his tent. That it was a mangling of events wouldn't matter there was enough truth in it for her version to hold water.

So why the hell hadn't she taken this opportunity when it had practically fallen into her lap?

After all Alexis hadn't wanted or enjoyed Dex's attentions in the slightest…not even those hands…ok fine the hands she had enjoyed she couldn't lie to herself about that Dex's rough hands had always been a turn on when he touched her, his skin so rough but his touch so gentle.

Fanning herself Alexis tried to squash the feelings of sexual frustration that last night seem to have brought out of hibernation. Sex was suddenly all she could think about. Before she had the coup and the trial to distract her thoughts, but now with nothing more than this dull group cooking exercise to distract her Alexis couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering…and from wandering in particular to the sizable package stuffed into Dex's faded denim.

Her imagination ran wild picturing crawling into his tent in the dead of night and waking him up by sliding into his sleeping bag with him. Of those strong skilled hands on her skin and ripping off her underwear before rolling her under him and thrusting roughly inside…Dex had never treated her like a porcelain doll in bed, he was rough, fast and was quick to recover which probably explained why in the past they had fallen back into bed together so many times.

That they would have to do it in complete silence was also a huge turn on. Just the thought of Dex taking her fast and furious whilst barely a few feet away the rest of their group slept on completely oblivious…

"Mrs Colby are you sure you're alright…You are looking very flushed?" Alexis started in surprise dropping her vegetable peeler into the pot she was meant to be filling with potatoes for dinner as her counsellor Karen…or was it Sharon interrupted.

"I'm fine."

"You're not you're all red and hot, I warned you would probably get sick from sleeping out under that tent of yours, you should have reached out and told someone."

The counsellor's patronising tone set Alexis's teeth on edge and by now she could all but predict the therapy mumbo-jumbo the younger woman would spout. Alexis assumed she must have learnt her techniques from the back of a cereal packet; the little phrases were so obvious and predictable.

Alexis had learnt to tune her out most of the time whilst maintain a façade of interest, nodding in the appropriate places. It wasn't unlike faking an orgasm and with some of the disappointing lovers Alexis had endured over the years that was a skill that was practically second nature…one she could do in her sleep…

"…we've discussed your inability to reach out and ask for help. It is not a weakness to admit when sometimes you need others to help you. That way you can avoid getting frustrated and lashing out in anger…"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Alexis maintained her polite smile…however one think did shake her composure, he was looking at her again.

"And look you're burning up…"

"I told I'm…" Alexis began only to cut herself off when Karen/Sharon added.

"I really think you need to head back to the ranch you shouldn't be camping if you are going to come down with a fever."

Swallowing her rather cutting remark Alexis forced a hesitant smile to her face and keeping her tone as sweet as she could manage without vomiting replied. "Well if you really think so perhaps you're right about learning when to accept help from others. I am just so used to relying on myself it is a difficult habit to break."

For the way her counsellor beamed as if awarded a Nobel Prize Alexis must have said the right thing, perhaps the woman would be happy patting herself on the back thinking she had just made some sort of breakthrough? Well let her have her delusions Alexis didn't particularly care as long as she benefitted and right now her own bed and a running hot shower sounded like some pretty decent benefits…

Plus it got her away from Dexter before she did something completely stupid that she would regret…

"…Of course you'll need some helping getting to the pick up point and we can't leave the camp understaffed for counsellors but I am sure Mr Dexter will see you there safely its only a few miles. I know it's not exactly camp regulations but in the circumstances with you being ill it really is the only way around the problem."

Great time alone with Dex… so much for that brilliant plan…

"So are you planning on just ignoring me completely?"

There really was no answering that. Not from Alexis's perspective. After all they had already walked for half an hour without a single word passing between them, Alexis had assumed it would have been obvious to even the most simple minded that she was not in the mood for conversation. Yet from the way Dex had stopped dead waiting for an answer he clearly expected one.

The man was either too stupid or stubborn…or both…

However Alexis wasn't inclined to indulge him right now, she was tired and hungry and they still had a mile or so to go before they reached the pickup point. A solitary phone booth on a long country road in the middle of bloody nowhere and the light was already failing and as good as Dex claimed his wilderness skills were, Alexis doubted very much even he could navigate the pair of them through this country in the dark.

So all of Alexis's thoughts were focused on putting one more foot in front of the other even as they and her back ached from the extra exertion. Instead focusing on the luxurious hot shower she was going to have as soon as she got back to the ranch.

Oh and a hot meal even if it was chilli or beans, then into her bed with clean sheets under a proper roof…alone… into her bed very much alone with no thoughts of her less than silent stalker following her. It was clearly just the conditions and her lack of sleep that was causing her mind to play tricks on her and after a good night's sleep Alexis expected to be back to normal and any attraction to Mr Dexter vanishing like an unpleasant dream.

"So you are giving me the silent treatment huh?" Dex repeated jogging to catch up when Alexis continued to storm off into the distance, a feat made more difficult by the fact he was the one carrying Alexis's pack for her.

Unsurprisingly enough Alexis hardly had a problem with him doing that for her.

They would probably never have made it half this distance if Alexis was carrying it herself and Dex's lingering guilt had spurred him to offer back at the camp even if Alexis had hardly appeared grateful. Yet Dex had born her lack of gratitude and silent treatment for this long without snapping, after all if he hadn't abandoned her to the elements the night before causing her to get sick in the first place…

It was a guilt that was rapidly wearing thin as Alexis hadn't so much as grunted her thanks.

In fact she hadn't so much as glanced at him since he had taken her pack off of her and they had left the camp and the others behind, striking out alone into the fading evening to reach the phone box.

"I didn't realise we had descended to the level of children already. Isn't it a little early in the evening for playing pretend? I mean you haven't even had a drink yet Alexis and normally it's only after two or three martini's that you start sulking over whatever it is I've supposedly done wrong this time and refuse to talk to me?"

"And I suppose the fact that I am trying to concentrate and keep up with your pace even though I am exhausted and getting sick automatically makes me the childish one? Not to mention you seem determined to drag me up the side of a mountain…" Alexis snapped back as Dex continued to bate her, watching in satisfaction as his righteous indignation slipped off of his face for a moment…clearly someone was still feeling guilty…a fact that pleased Alexis no end.

"Look I said I was sorry about last n…"

"And I thought we had both agreed never to mention last night ever again!" Alexis reminded Dex sternly her emerald eyes narrowing in anger as Dex brought that subject back up.

Even being forced to climb this rise was better than having this conversation and Alexis suddenly sped up leaving Dex to scramble after her over the rougher ground.

Memories of being in that tent…of being that close to Dex, especially now when the two of them were alone were not things that Alexis really wanted to be uppermost in her thoughts.

"Alexis I said I was sorry but I did save you from hypothermia so could we drop the damn act there is no one around for miles to overhear us and I doubt anyone around here would give a damn about Alexis Colby's sex life in any case." Dex panted scrambling after her, cursing his bad luck and heavy pack when his feet slipped a little on the loose ground as he tried to catch up…the last thing he needed was to take a tumble.

"We don't have a sex life!" Alexis all but spat whirling around to poke Dex in the chest, staggering back when Dex himself struggled to stop dead as she had reaching out to grab her arm to steady himself.

Smirking at Alexis's over the top reaction Dex couldn't help himself…he knew he was baiting a bear in its cave but it was Alexis and it was just too tempting. "Methinks the lady does protest too much!"

"You…You…Dexter are an Ass!" Alexis spluttered as Dex had the nerve to grin back at her…that damn shit eating grin that made her want to slap it right off his face.

"Yes I am and you still love me for it." Dex taunted unable to believe it as Alexis all but screamed in his face and pushed him hard away from her with all her strength.

For a moment Dex laughed…then his smile fell…just as he fell…backwards the weight of the pack dragging him down hard…hitting the ground with a bump that knocked the air from his lungs Dex was powerless against gravity as it pulled him down the hill…like a rolling stone he seemed to bounce and gather speed…the sound of Alexis's scream on the air as the world suddenly went dark.

Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
Oh shit…

For a moment Alexis's heart was in her throat seeing Dex fall down the slope getting faster and faster as his body dropped like a stone bouncing and lurching as he hit outcroppings on the way down.

"Dex." At first his name was a strangled gasp from the back of her throat, then Alexis's feet took over stumbling down the slope after him. Not noticing when she slipped and grit and gravel bit into the pads of her hands as she sought to steady herself or even as it ripped at the knees of her jeans.

"Dex…" Alexis called out again this time her voice was louder yet punctuated by Alexis's own heavy breathing as the sudden aerobic sprint took it out of her.

By now Dex had come to a stop at the bottom of the hill and more worrying than anything else was the fact that he had yet to move…he had not so much as twitched…The guilt swelled in her stomach and welled over her.

Right now Alexis would take him sitting up and yelling at her rather than this eerie silence where the only noise was the scramble of Alexis's boots on the rocky ground, her heavy breathing and the sound of her pulse pounding in her ears.

It took far too long for Alexis to reach Dex's side and when she did it took all of her remaining strength to roll him on to him back, that damn pack made him as heavy as an elephant. Grunting Alexis was relieved when Dex did finally turn and she could cast her eyes over him, her relief growing when there was no obvious sign of injury and Dex himself began to groan.

"Dex…Dex can you hear me? Say something please…"

Groaning Dex raised his hand to his throbbing head…god what had he been drinking last night his head felt like he had downed two bottles of champagne and rounded the evening off with a nightcap of a bottle of brandy. His body ached as if he had gone ten rounds with a heavyweight and if that wasn't bad enough Alexis was yelling at him for some reason.

Had he forgotten to put Rio out of their bedroom the night before…or perhaps he was snoring too loudly again?

Alexis hated it when he drank too much and ended up snoring like a growling wilderbeast…Well it was either that or she was feeling randy but despite his normally ever ready libido even Dex wasn't feeling the urge right now.

"Not right now Darling…" Dex muttered reaching out and patting the smooth roundness his hand came into contact with a fondness and then a gentle affectionate squeeze that hopefully would help soften the blow. Alexis never took 'No' well.

"Maybe later baby…just let me get a little more sleep and we can play then…Jesus what did I drink last night?" Dex grumbled squeezing the bridge of his nose with his other hand.

The sharp pinch to his chest and a torturous twist of his nipple shocked Dex wide awake and he could only blink at his surroundings…this certainly wasn't their bedroom or in fact any room at all. However Alexis was indeed here, in the flesh so to speak and judging by the fuming expression on her face he had better stop groping said flesh or as threatened in those furious emerald eyes risk his hand being chopped off at the wrist.

"Darl…"

"Don't you Darling me Dex Dexter." Alexis spat back yet the bite in her tone was tempered by her relief that she hadn't actually killed him. "Now would you kindly move your hand?"

"What a husband can't grope his wife anymore?" Dex tried light hearted teasing as he glanced around and tried to remember how the hell they had gotten here…where the hell was here?

"Just how hard did you bang that head of yours? I am no longer your wife Dex and I haven't been for a number of years."

"Wha…oh…" And just like that the intervening years came back in startling clarity and with them the sinking sensation as Dex realised just what a mess his life had descended too.

Once upon a time he had everything, the world was his to conquer. He was married to the woman he loved despite several false starts and rejected proposals, his business was really starting to take off and then it had all turned to ash in his hands.

First he had lost Alexis for good, then he had been drawn into this mess with Sable and he had lost not only his temper but his business and his brilliant future along with it. The only bright spot in the whole mess was his little Sophie and they wouldn't even let him see his little girl.

Scowling Dex couldn't contain his retort as the memory of just how he had ended up at the bottom of the hill also returned to him. The bloody woman had caused his fall and then she had nerve to get mad at him?

"Well it worked for Carrington and I bet he got away with hell of a lot more than a quick grope."

"You…" Alexis spluttered shaking her head as she pushed herself back to her feet.

"Yeah so I thought." Dex grunted as that knowledge settled in, so more had happened in Singapore just like Dex had always suspected even though Alexis had sworn blind it had been completely innocent citing the separate bedrooms as proof…Yet Dex's gut had always known otherwise.

"Screw you Dex Dexter!"

"Sorry Alexis I didn't realise you were offering I'm not really in the mood now some psychotic bitch just pushed me down the side of a bloody mountain." Dex spat back watching in satisfaction as Alexis blushed beet red with an alluring combination of rage and embarrassment and began to storm back up the hill without him.

At least that was one thing they could agree on, the sooner they got to the pickup point and Dex was finally free from this damn harpy the better…

Cursing Dex managed to rock his aching body back over on to his side; his ribs ached like he had been beaten by a group of ten men and his arms were covered in cuts and bruises from his fall. Yet it was when Dex tried to get to his feet that his real injury became apparent. Crying out as his ankle buckled under his weight Dex crashed back down to his knees.

Well so much for a quick getaway…

"More to the left…have you found the hole?...Alexis to the left not the right come on any idiot could do this!"

Gritting her teeth Alexis Colby resisted the urge to take her tent pole and ram it in a hole of her choosing, then she could definitively say Dex Dexter had a stick up his arse and not just metaphorically! Still at least the flash light gripped between her teeth prevented her from saying such thoughts out loud even as she scrambled to follow Dex's instructions.

Finally she found the hole or more to the point the practically invisible slit in the fabric that Dex had the nerve to call obvious. Sliding the pole along Alexis allowed herself a momentary feeling of satisfaction and accomplishment, she could build a tent after all, of course it only lasted for a few seconds until Dex called out smugly.

"Wrong pole Alexis."

Screaming in fury Alexis dragged the flashlight from between her lips and slammed it down on the ground before turning it and her fury of Dex who blinked at being suddenly blinded by the bright light.

"Jesus lower that damn light woman."

"Why so you can watch me struggle some more and tell me instructions too late to make any difference? You are supposed to be helping Dex, not hindering, and you know damn well I haven't done this before. It would serve you right if I left you to freeze your backside outside all night considering that was what got us both into this whole mess in the first place!"

"Ok fine I'm sorry." Dex retorted with gritted teeth, choosing not to mention Alexis's own temper tantrum and his resultant trip down the hillside headfirst was also a contributing factor…

Although he had been the one to bait her and even Dex doubted Alexis had pushed him deliberately, as much as they fought she wouldn't have wanted him to get hurt. Despite the tense situation and biting words Dex knew Alexis well enough to see beyond her obvious pride and anger to the fear and concern for him badly hidden in her eyes.

She was worried about him, about how badly hurt he might be even if Dex was certain it was nothing more than a bad sprain and a concussion. That didn't stop her worrying in secret, even if she wouldn't admit it to him or perhaps even to herself. Alexis was a good liar but those eyes were her tell and staring into them long enough always gave Dex answers he would never get from her lips.

"Look you're doing much better you're got the tarpaulin laid out right and the inner attached so we're almost done. Just swop that pole with the longer one you already fitted together and then screw the two shorted ones into the long one through the other holes and you've got your frame."

Ok so that didn't sound so complicated and now she had found the illusive hole come slit Alexis was able to find it much easier a second time retrieving the short pole and replacing it with the correct ridge pole.

"Now turn it around until the screw hole in the pole lines up with the hole in the fabric." Dex coached from his propped up position unable to completely keep the frustration from his voice. This process had already taken far too long already as it had taken arguing Alexis out of finding her own way to the pick up point in the fading light before Dex had even convinced her to start on building the tent…her own personal nemesis.

"I can…Oh right." Alexis's complaint and protest died on her tongue as it was surprisingly simple. Of course holding up the weight of the damn tent whilst she screwed the support poles in was hardly a picnic but at least Dex had the decency not to snigger when she finally succeeded and couldn't contain her own whoop of joy…she had built a tent and it even looked like a proper tent and not a lopsided shack…she Alexis Colby had conquered her mountain.

"Ok now you need to peg it out…there should be a mallet and some pegs in the bag…" Dex stopped as Alexis turned and glared at him and suddenly the idea of Alexis armed with any sort of blunt instrument made his hair stand on end.

"Or of course you could just weight the edges down with some rocks." Dex added quickly as even in the dark there was no mistaking that death glare nor the steam coming out of his ex-wife's ears at the mere mention of more manual labour.

So perhaps now wasn't the right time to mention gathering firewood?

So perhaps it was a trifle mean of her, but after struggling under Dex's instructions to first build the tent and then scouring the nearby countryside for suitable wood for a fire, ruining the remains of her manicure in the process; Alexis couldn't help but smirk to herself as Dex then couldn't get the damn wood to light.

It really was just delicious irony that after biting her tongue and enduring Dex's lecture on the importance of constructing a fire and finding just the right material for kindling…a lecture that Alexis had done her best to drown out. Instead Alexis lavished her attention on her nails, liberating her nail file from the bottom of her pack after Dex had practically ransacked it in increasingly desperate attempts to find some kindling that would actually catch light.

Yet when a despairing Dex had the nerve to reach for her five thousand dollar an ounce perfume even Alexis had to step in.

"NO!" Alexis all but screamed as Dex pulled the stopper from her little crystal perfume bottle, her handmade personally crafted signature scent that she had to order from Vera dal in Florence.

"You spill one drop of that Dex Dexter and I swear I will leave you out here for the wolves to feast on!"

"Alexis it's just perfume…"

"Wrong Dex it's just MY perfume!" Alexis corrected pleased when it seemed she had had the last word and Dex was once more doing as he was told and not the other way around. "Now hand it over…throw yourself on the fire first, god knows your street value is significantly lower."

Yet it seemed Dex wasn't completely speechless, nor had he ran out of lectures just yet. "In your opinion Alexis…Besides there aren't any wolves left in this part of the world…maybe a cougar or even the odd bear."

"As long as it's sufficiently vicious." Alexis spat back smugly. "With a taste for washed up lame Wyoming cowboys."

"Why because you didn't do a good enough job the first time?" Dex bit back and even if he couldn't see Alexis's face flush in the darkness her muted huff was enough for him to know his retort had struck home. "And I am still waiting for an apology you know."

"Well you can just go on waiting Mr Dexter…I expect hell will freeze over first or perhaps you might actually accomplish something and get that fire of yours started, either way I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Just as long as I also hold my tongue huh?" Dex questioned turning back to glare at his companion.

Alexis may have been sitting in the dirt the same as him but from the haughty look on her face it might as well have been a throne and he still the peasant at her feet begging for scraps. However this time the peasant held cards her ladyship Alexis had overlooked.

"I think you lost one of your remaining brain cells in your little tumble Dex, you're not making any sense."

"Oh my mind is as sharp as always, despite the splitting headache that I have you to thank for." Dex retorted smugly.

"That isn't saying much Dex you were always delusional."

"But not a fool Alexis. Or did you really think I would be foolish enough not to recognise an advantage when I see it? Or did you honestly not expect me not to mention your little violent outburst earlier? You lost your temper Alexis and you pushed me in an angry rage and just like that poor secretary I ended up injured…Now you tell me how would that sit with your judge's ruling? I mean one violent outburst can be explained away and you get away with a few weeks of therapy…A second…" Dex paused, was he imagining it or even in the darkness had Alexis suddenly turned pale.

"What do you want Dexter?" Alexis's question was icy and clipped. "Money…Hair Plugs…A deodorant that actually works?"

"Is a "I'm sorry Dex" too much to ask for?" Dex retorted cutting Alexis off before she could insult him further.

"Fine I'm sorry I pushed you but it…."

"No excuses Alexis and can you at least sound like you mean it?" Dex spat back tersely.

"What should I beg on my knees?" Alexis drawled sarcastically. "Or perhaps wring my hands? It was an accident Dex and I won't be blackmailed by you!"

Shaking his head Dex slammed his down hard on the ground wincing when stones cut into his palm. "Who the hell mentioned blackmail? I asked for a heartfelt apology or are you no longer capable of feeling anything other than anger anymore…Have you really turned into a complete bitch in the last few years or did ice run in your veins even when were together?"

"I hardly remember it was such a long time ago and believe me Dex I have done my level best to forget all about us and you…or were you delusional enough to think I would actually look back on our time together with anything approaching fondness?" Alexis hissed between clenched teeth, her own fists clenched and her nails digging into the soft flesh in an effort to contain her temper and prove Dex wrong, yet the desire was building to reach out and wipe that taunting expression from his face and silence those mocking words…

"You once claimed to love me and you could have killed me earlier and look at you now…you don't give a damn…You'd rather hold on to some bloody useless perfume that you have money to replace a million times over than let me try and get warm. Still why am I not surprised Alexis Colby isn't capable of loving anyone but herself?…I must have been a fool to ever think you were anything more, that there was more to you than the bitch persona! Perhaps that was the real you all along Alexis and I really was just a deluded fool to imagine you had hidden depths."

"You cheated on me and broke my heart! Not once but twice why the hell should I care about you now?" Alexis all but screamed in Dex's face shocking him to silence for a moment.

"You never had a heart to break. You are an old bitter woman and not even your own children want to be around you." Dex retorted cruelly without pausing to think. It had just slipped off his tongue. Yet he wished the moment it had that he could take it back as Alexis's face seemed to shatter, for a moment the pain and fear she tried so hard to hide from the world and especially from him was there for all to see and then it was gone hidden behind a mask of blinding uncontrollable rage.

As a screaming unhinged Alexis all but threw herself at him her fists clenched and swinging for his head Dex couldn't help the thought that right now given the choice he would prefer to face a cougar or a bear…nothing was more terrifying than an angry Alexis.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
Of course even with Dex injured Alexis logically knew that she was no physical match for him, he was far stronger and more skilled in combat than she could ever be herself but that didn't mean she was without advantages…

Firstly Dex despite his uncouth exterior was still a gentleman and he would fight back only to restrain her not to actual hurt her. No matter how mad she made him, no matter how she pushed his buttons and made him snap the most Dex had ever retaliated was to slap her back.

The second was rage…Alexis was running on pure unadulterated rage…it had been there bubbling under her skin for so long now that it felt wonderful to be able to finally find a release, to scream out her pain to the world and lash out and hit something…someone until they felt as badly as she did.

Her life was not supposed to have turned out this way…

Screaming with rage as tears choked her throat and ran freely down her face…Alexis struck out wrenching her hands free as Dex tried to grab her wrists and restrain her.

She was supposed to be happy and surrounded with her family…the mother they turned to and not away from…the grandmother who was free to spoil and indulge…with a husband who loved her and who she adored…respected…admired…

Her life had turned to ash and now she had nothing, nothing she could look on as she grew older and look at with pride knowing that she had achieved something magnificent with her life. Her children spurned her, the company she had invested her time and energy in stolen from her, her name scorned and laughed at by people who used to look on and admire her from afar, her lovers abandoning her for other women…

Crying in earnest now Alexis pounded her fists on Dex's chest feeling his strong arms reach up and round her, his hands on her shoulders rubbing them soothingly as she screamed her rage out at the world.

"No…" Alexis tried to shrug him off, she didn't want Dex's comfort…She wanted to hurt him and yet her pain was greater than her anger and Dex really did have wonderful hands. First her shoulders, then rubbing up and down her back as sobs wracked her body, like she was small child Dex comforted her.

Exhausted by her angry outburst and her tears Alexis finally caved…letting herself sag down into the warmth and safety of Dex's embrace, pressing her tearstained face into Dex's chest and feeling his arms automatically come up to cradle her.

"It wasn't supposed to have been like this…everything's such a mess…I've lost Dex…I've lost everything and I only have myself to blame." Alexis tearfully confessed, her voice muffled by Dex's shirt yet from the way Dex's hands tightened on her he must have heard her, heard and understood and not judged her for it.

And it was enough… Alexis could let herself fall and he would catch her…right here and right now there was no Mrs Colby only Alexis, and for the first time in for ever just being Alexis was enough.

Alexis wasn't sure how long the two of them lay there, in the dirt and the dark. Her hands fisting Dex's shirt as she burrowed her face into his chest and allowed the steady thump of his heartbeat to calm her, Dex's hands stroking her back in slow soothing motions. Sniffing to try and clear her nose Alexis blinked her sore eyes and propped her chin up on Dex's chest, gazing out into the darkness.

It really was so dark out here; it was amazing that they could see anything without the street lights that Alexis was so used to. Yet it wasn't pitch black, it was still possible to make out shadows and shapes thanks to the moonlight which was surprisingly bright…and the stars…Alexis couldn't remember ever seeing the stars look quite so bright before.

She didn't need to turn her head to feel Dex's gaze on her…god knows she must look a state right now…and after the way she had behaved….

Alexis shuddered she had been such a bitch to him. Not just now but since the moment she had arrived she had been spoiling for a fight and picked Dex as her victim, justifying her behaviour as his due because of the past hurts she blamed him for. Yet if Alexis was being honest, and her little tantrum had left her feeling too exhausted for pretence, there was more than enough blame to share.

Dex had cheated on her with Sable and Amanda but only after she had destroyed him emotionally and practically pushed him into their arms.

She had openly hurt in him every other concealable way, had taken sick satisfaction from doing so and had justified it to herself because Dex always came crawling back for more. She had even cheated on him, not that he knew it…suspected it definitely…but Alexis was far more experienced with hiding both her infidelity and unlike Dex paid little lip service to feelings of guilt.

Guilt was insecure people wasn't that what she had always believed?

She had claimed as much quite openly on occasion but perhaps she was the one who was wrong? Perhaps guilt wasn't a weakness of the insecure but instead a valuable warning bell, one that Alexis had in the past always ignored, a warning that one was going too far and retribution was just around the corner.

"I'm sorry Dex."

The fingers that were pleasantly tangled in and stroking her hair suddenly stilled and Alexis felt her stomach clench, churning with unaccustomed nerves. Yet if she didn't get this out now then Alexis doubted she would ever be able to, either to find the courage or the clarity…there was no one more adept at lying to people, or even to herself, than Alexis Colby and after everything they had been through Alexis felt like she owed Dex of all people to be honest.

"I'm sorry for earlier for pushing you and just now losing my temper and lashing out at you when you had done nothing to deserve it…I'm sorry for before, you were right I did use you…you were always there when I needed you and then when I didn't I struck out at you to make you leave me. I thought depending on you, on anyone was a sign of weakness, but you were right I did end up old, bitter and alone…I have made everyone who ever loved me hate me."

"I don't hate you." Dex's reply was simple and softly spoken. "And I accept your apology."

Relief…it swept over her bubbling up…and more tears…Alexis would have believed she had cried herself out yet there was no stopping these tears.

They were tears of loss and grief and relief that had been building up for years…years in which Alexis had forced herself to stop feeling to make herself invulnerable, yet instead of ensuring her own invincibility she had created her own Achilles heel; emotion was a powerful tool when wielded correctly and a devastating weapon when abused.

The wasteland that Alexis had made of her own heart was more than enough proof of that.

"Hey don't cry." Dex was confused, hadn't Alexis heard him properly? He had said it out loud hadn't he?

Reaching out Dex brushed the tears from her with the rough pad of his thumb, his concern growing when Alexis continued to cry.

"Alexis I mean it I accept your apology…I forgive you…I think part of me forgave you a while ago I just didn't realise it. Being here taught me that if I was going to let go of my anger and find any form of peace then I had to be able to forgive myself for my own mistakes, to leave the past in the past."

Swallowing her throat felt thick like it was swollen Alexis could only gasp her reply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you." Dex answered softly his fingers once more moving and caressing her dark curls between his fingers, it was so soft and Dex found it soothing almost hypnotic. Yet feeling Alexis's gaze on his face Dex lifted his heavy lidded gaze to meet her confused expression.

Stroking the lines of her face Dex couldn't help but marvel that even with the added years and a slight puffiness from all her tears Alexis was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Beautiful and waiting for an explanation it seemed from the way her barely lined brow was scrunched in a frown.

"Thank you for being honest with me…I guess I've waited a long time to hear you say it and I was starting to think it was all in my own head, that you really didn't give a damn and I had just been the world biggest fool to believe otherwise...And for what it's worth I don't think they all hate you…You may drive people to distraction Alexis but I am sure underneath everything your children still love you, you just make a little difficult for people to show you sometimes…"

"You're just saying that to stop me from bawling all over you."

Snorting Dex was relieved to hear a little of Alexis's former spunk in her voice even if sounded far too croaky to his ears. "I think if you go to them and apologise, tell them how you really feel without anger and accusations they will give you another chance."

"Whilst there's still life there's hope?" Alexis quipped her mouth twitching slightly.

Chuckling Dex nodded. "Something like that." Before groaning as the reality of their situation settled back in now the dramatics were over with and his sprained ankle throbbed like a bitch.

"Now come on Mrs Colby I am too old to sleep out under the stars and things always look better after some sleep."

"Still trying to get me into bed Mr Dexter?" Alexis countered this time a real smile blooming on her face even if it was a small one.

"Not trying, succeeding." Dex retorted with his own smirk as he accepted Alexis help to stand and shuffle away from their abandoned attempt at a fire and over to the waiting tent.

"And still as cocksure as ever, it's nice to see something's never change." Alexis grunted struggling slightly under Dex's weight, relieved when they reached the tent and Dex was able to shuffle his way inside.

"Interesting turn of phrase that cocksure." Dex quipped cheekily tugging his shirt off over his head as Alexis hovered nervously at the entrance.

"You know what I meant." Alexis retorted primly yet a fierce blush stained her cheeks as she couldn't quite rip her eyes away from Dex's toned chest.

Even if his chest hair was now speckled with grey he had the torso of a far younger man and it wasn't helping her wildly fluctuating emotions any…from anger to despair to relief and now…well Alexis wasn't going there…not again…not now she had finally gained some measure of peace.

"Are you planning on standing guard out there all night?" Dex asked hesitantly when Alexis didn't move to join himself inside the tent, cursing himself for potentially putting his foot in his mouth with the cocksure comment and ruining the détente they had reached.

"No I was just giving you some room." Alexis insisted yet her assertion sounded false and weak even to her own ears.

"Well I am almost done…although with my ankle I could use a hand." Dex paused and now it was his turn to blush. It would be a hell of a lot easier and less painful with Alexis's help, yet after his earlier comment god knows how she would take it.

"My jeans…If you could just…" He trailed off gesturing down his legs, plastering the most pathetic expression on his face he could manage in the hopes Alexis would take pity on him.

"Of course." Alexis replied rushing to hide her own nerves and much to Dex surprise she actually reached for the buttons of his jeans herself, and he had to stifle a groan as those quick little hands unbuttoned his fly…in such a situation and after everything they had been through it should have been the furthest thing from erotic but it was Alexis undressing him…her hands brushing against him…and considering their history was it his fault his brain automatically went from Alexis's unbuttoning his fly to her mouth on…

Dex's half strangled guttural groan took Alexis by surprised and she stopped suddenly leaving Dex's jeans round about his knees.

"Are you alright did I hurt you?"

"Not in the way you think." Dex muttered under his breath, shifting guiltily at the real expression of concern on Alexis's face. "I'm fine let's just get it over with."

The sooner Alexis finished the sooner they could get to sleep and the sooner Dex could push the thought of Alexis's perfect lips taking care of another part of him that was suffering…suffering from a distinct lack of her attention and tender loving care.

All too soon the pain of tugging his jeans over his boots and then the decision to actually remove his boots rather than leave them on was better than a cold shower at dousing Dex's burgeoning desire. Yet when he was settled in the sleeping bag feigning drowsiness to give Alexis some measure of privacy it was impossible not to watch her from beneath his lowered lashes.

A gentleman would have averted his gaze completely, so for perhaps it was an advantage that he was only a cowboy…

A gentleman would have missed those long toned legs as Alexis shimmied out of her jeans, treating him to a glimpse of lace and silk as she leant forward to pull off her socks. He would have missed the contortionist trick as Alexis fumbled under her shirt and managed to remove her bra without even taking off her shirt…One day Dex would work out how the hell she did that.

When Alexis slipped inside the sleeping bag and zipped it closed around them, the confined space gave him an excuse to wrap his arms around her, to pull her body against his and feel her soft curves pressed against him. Hearing Alexis sigh and rest her head naturally on his chest Dex couldn't contain his smile. Bending down he couldn't resist pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, feeling her smile against his chest as she shifted to get comfortable.

No as much as he wanted her this honest intimacy was far more precious…Alexis and he had had more than their fair chance to be lovers…perhaps this time they could finally make it as friends.

Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
"Wake up sleepy head."

Scrunching her nose up and squinting her eyes against the dull morning light there was no way Alexis was getting up just yet…she was tired and her muscles ached and her pillow was so warm and smelled so…so masculine.

So no as far as Alexis Colby was concerned she wasn't waking up and she wasn't going anywhere she was staying right here.

"Alexis…Come on Alexis." Dex couldn't help the amusement in his voice, when Alexis scrunched her nose up like that she looked adorable. Reaching up he threaded his fingers into her unruly curls trying to lift Alexis's head from where she had burrowed it into his chest.

"Five more minutes…" Alexis muttered dozily stretching out against her warm human pillow, a smile of satisfaction as her cramped muscles unclenched.

"Alright then five more minutes." Dex capitulated, it wasn't like they were in a terrible rush after all, not that Alexis seemed to hear him; as it seemed like she had drifted off again and he was left trapped beneath her.

Wiggling his shoulder Dex did his best to shift Alexis slightly, her using him as a pillow had meant his left arm was currently fast asleep itself, and the sudden rush of blood back into the affected limb had Dex gasping from pins and needles.

Of course what he hadn't expected was for Alexis to cooperate, normally she was like a log to shift when she was asleep. Yet now instead of curled up against his side using his left shoulder as a pillow she was practically draped across him…soft breasts squashed against his chest, the warmth of her centre pressed and rocked against his hip and her knee…oh god Dex tried to ignore just where her knee and thigh were rubbing against.

All this he could have coped with but…Closing his eyes Dex tried to ignored the way Alexis nuzzled into his chest, her hot breath making his skin prickle her soft lips alternatively pressing kisses or nipping at his skin with her teeth…and let's not even get on to what those hands were doing.

If Alexis woke up now with the two of them like this?

It wasn't like Alexis really wanted him, she was asleep and probably dreaming of someone else…probably Blake Carrington. To simply lie here and enjoy this would be taking advantage of Alexis at her most vulnerable and Dex dreaded to think how she would react. Either angry or embarrassed it would destroy the delicate understanding they had finally come to last night. An understanding that had taken years to come to and that was far too precious to risk.

There was only one thing for it and Dex dreaded to think how much this might hurt his ankle.

Holding Alexis tightly Dex gently turned them, ignoring the scream of protest from his ankle as it was forced to move…damn there was no way he was going to be walking far on that any time soon. Reaching for the zip, Dex half levered, half hopped his way free from the compromising position, wincing as he landed heavily on his already bruised ribs on the rough ground that didn't have the luxury of a roll matt to soften the landing.

"Dex?" Alexis's sleepy question drew Dex back to the present and he gazed up into the face of a sleep rumpled and confused Alexis Colby.

"I…Urgh…I just need the bathroom."

"Oh…ok…" Alexis seemingly accepted that explanation at face value, grasping the corners of the sleeping bag and pulling them up around her shoulders as she snuggled back down into the warmth that Dex had left behind.

Waiting until her breathing evened out once more Dex breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close…too close and dammit now he really did need the bathroom and with the sun barely up it was still freezing outside. Pulling on his jeans and shirt Dex managed his socks and one of his boots, his sprain ankle had swollen too much to get the other boot back on and it didn't look like it was going to be going down anytime soon.

So it didn't look like they would be going anywhere anytime soon. So that meant it was up to him to keep them alive…water…food…fire…with any luck they would only need fend for themselves for a day or so, the trek was due to finish tomorrow and then the group would return to the ranch where they would realise Dex and Alexis were missing.

Forty-Eight hours in the wilderness how difficult could that really be?

No scratch that, forty-eight hours alone in the wilderness with Alexis Colby, may god have mercy on him after all?

"So how long is it before you actually start dying of hunger?"

Sighing Dex considered ignoring the question, even tinged with Alexis's dry wit Dex couldn't help but take her complaint personally. So instead he shrugged his shoulders and continued to sit and stare out of the flap of the tent, watching as a little tiny river ran through his wood pile. There was no way that was going to light now, not that he had anything to cook on it at any rate…Although the burning hole Alexis's gaze was boring in the back of his head might actually have been enough to catch even the sodden timber alight.

Alexis Colby was not accustomed to being ignored by anyone…certainly not by Dex Dexter.

"Surely there has to be something out here that it wouldn't kill us to eat, or do your famous survival skills not extend to anything actually useful Dex?"

"I've probably got some fluff covered gum in my jacket pocket or if you want to go out in that downpour then be my guest Alexis I won't stop you." Dex's retorted sullenly, shifting his uncomfortable position to elevate his swollen ankle which had seemingly doubled in size since yesterday. Yet another thing he had Alexis to thank for.

Perhaps it was time to start a list?

Although if Dex started back cataloguing all the bad things had had happened to him as a result of his involvement with Alexis then he would probably still be here at Christmas!

"Just be grateful that it is raining, at least this way we'll have water."

And plenty of it, as the two jerry cans Dex had left outside were already half way full and this terrible weather didn't look like stopping anytime soon. Soon they would have enough to keep them going for a couple of days…And considering this weather Dex doubted the other group would have completed the hike today, which meant it would be even longer before the alarm that they were missing was raised.

The thought of which filled Dex with dread….

Not because he was really afraid for their survival, as long as they had water, a few days without food wouldn't kill them. Although Alexis's complaining might drive him to the brink of murder…No it was the thought of more mornings waking up with Alexis in his arms. Of having to yet again experience that feeling of contentment and coming home only to have it ripped from him as he remembered where he really was and why and just how much of a mess his life really was.

Of living with the knowledge that the longer he spent here with Alexis alone the harder it would be not to fall into old patterns… and he couldn't allow himself to fall not again.

It was always the same pattern for him, he finally dragged himself two steps forward, then there was Alexis again making him fall back in love with her again dragging him three steps back and undoing all of his hard work…

Not that Dex himself would even so much as notice at the time. Certainly not that he was losing himself in her and their relationship. Giving up himself to make her life better and then it wasn't until harsh reality intervened once more and he was suddenly abandoned and cast out of her love that Dex realised what he had done.

In this case he had finally felt he had made progress pulling himself from the black hole his life had descended to after his arrest and losing access to his only child. Then out of nowhere here she was…

Only this time Dex was determined not to fall for it, no this time Alexis could rescue herself and Dex would offer advice and a friendly ear but that was all; it was time he put himself first and Alexis second.

A friend but no longer a lover… he just couldn't go there again.

Perhaps he was being a coward, or perhaps he had just finally grown up? Was it really cowardly to admit when you were afraid? Afraid that the next time the fantasy crashed around his ears he would be buried so deep under the rumble of their latest failed relationship that he would never be able to claw his way out.

Not it was far better for everyone if he simply kept her alive, got Alexis back to the ranch safely and then tendered his resignation. It was time to move on….

Alexis had been right about one thing he had been hiding down here.

Afraid to return to the world he had once been part of out of fear it would have moved on without him and there was no longer a place for him there, no longer a Daddy shaped space in Sophie's life?

"Well I see your conversation skills haven't suffered in the past few years Dex." Alexis's acerbic little jab pulled him out of his wallowing and back to the present with a bump and Dex couldn't resist the urge to scowl back at her.

"I was thinking Alexis; us mere mortals like to try it from time to time." Dex grunted his dark eyes watching the rhythmic movements of the nail file as Alexis made the tiniest of corrections to her already perfectly shaped nails.

"You weren't thinking, you were sulking." Alexis corrected him, her lips tugging into a small smirk as she gazed up at Dex from under her thick dark eyelashes. "Believe me I know the difference…"

"I am not sulking…"

"No now you are being belligerent, before you were sulking." Alexis added her lips twitching in amusement at her own joke. "You pout when you sulk Dex, it makes you look like a little boy trapped in a man's body…and now you are irritable, you're bored at being stuck in here and you're taking it out on me."

"I am n…"

"Yes you are." Alexis insisted finally her emerald eyes finally snapping up to meet and hold his gaze. "Well you can either sit there and brood on whatever is eating you or you could start thinking about how you are going to fix it!"

"Say's the woman who hasn't put that damn nail file down all morning rather than face her own problems…I'd say they were about perfect by now Alexis so how about you follow your own advice?"

"Fine." Alexis snapped yet from the smirk tugging at her lips Dex he knew he had far from won this round, Alexis never backed down unless she had another far more powerful weapon in her arsenal.

"What do you mean 'fine'?"

"I'm agreeing with you Dex, did you not get enough sleep last night or have your advancing years affected your hearing as well as your hairline?"

"I am still years younger than you lady and my hearing is still as sharp as it ever was, I just don't believe what I am hearing, Alexis Colby admitting someone else is right!" Dex retorted testily, still somewhat sensitive over his receding hairline, some men had all the luck…

Carrington's hair was probably still as thick now as it had been during his thirties, or was that the 1930's, and god knows Dex's own father had managed practically a full head of hair until his death. Still they did say a man inherited his hairline from his maternal grandfather and if Dex strained his memory of his early childhood then he could just about remember a jovial red faced old man who used to put him on his shoulders and prance around pretending to be a horse as a young Dex giggled and patted his head…his rather bald head.

"I am capable Dex," Alexis countered her emerald eyes glinting playfully as she added, "It's just so rare that other people are right I am somewhat out of the habit!"

Dex couldn't help himself, despite his irritable mood Dex couldn't suppress the snort of laughter that burst out of him, it was just such an Alexis Colby thing to say…

"Now give me your hands." Alexis commanded imperiously.

"Why what are you going to do with them?" Dex asked suspiciously yet it spoke volumes of Alexis's continued power over him that he didn't for a second consider refusing.

However when Alexis retrieved her nail file Dex went to pull his hand away, yet Alexis's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Alexis please…"

"Don't be such a baby Dex." Alexis chided. "You didn't used to complain when I tidied up your nails for you…"

"Yes but back then you could send me to sleep in the spare room if I dared refuse." Dex countered unable to resist being pulled out of his sour mood and into their easy banner.

Smirking Alexis spread his strong calloused fingers seizing his thumb the nail of which had a terrible cracked and torn nail. "Well now you can choose between in and out of the tent, your choice?"

"Funny lady." Dex retorted yet part of him couldn't help wonder if Alexis was serious…she had kicked him out of bed for all manner of ridiculous reasons in the past. Still even she wouldn't be so cruel as to make him sleep out in that downpour….would she?

"Stop fretting Dex it will give you wrinkles...well more than you already have." Alexis chided her ex-husband watching as the surprisingly vain cowboy immediately stopped frowning and half raised his free hand to his forehead.

"Haaa made you check Dex! And people thought I was the vain one…Tell me Darling was it just my imagination or did you actual start dipping into my moisturiser whilst we were married."

Shifting uncomfortably Dex reached for a change of topic…anything…anything to avoid the knowing look in Alexis's eyes, that predatory gaze that both terrified and excited him in equal measure. Shifting awkwardly Dex grabbed for something…anything to distract from this familiar feeling churning in his stomach.

"Ummm so I don't suppose you have heard anything about my daughter…I am somewhat out of the loop down here and Sable hasn't exactly been forthcoming, in fact she cut off all contact after the trial."

Yet as Alexis faltered in her manicure and Dex could have sworn he saw her wince he regretted choosing this particular topic, it was just that since Alexis's arrival thoughts of home and his daughter had been uppermost in his thoughts. Opening his mouth to apologise Dex shut it suddenly when Alexis spoke.

"Not much…I had heard…although it was probably just a rumour…" Alexis hesitated before falling uncharacteristically silent.

"Alexis?" Dex prompted again, this time he was the one reach out and catching her hand, for a moment holding her soft little hand captive in his own. "Tell me please."

Sighing Alexis stroked Dex's calloused thumb. "It might just be a rumour but I had heard that Sable is getting married again…"

"Who?" Dex demanded his tone curt as his grip tightened on Alexis's hands until Alexis cried out and tried to pull them free. "Alexis to who?"

"To Zach Powers." Alexis hissed blinking back tears as Dex finally loosened his grip and she pulled her hands free.

"Powers!" Dex spat angrily. "Is she out of her mind that man is a conman and a shark!"

"He's also rich and charming and for some reason besotted with my cousin he always was." Alexis retorted surprised by the sudden spike of pain, like a stiletto had been driven into her gut, and for one moment she was back in that moment when Dex had first spilled the news about his affair with Sable and it hurt…

Dex still had feelings for Sable and it reinforced that dreadful realisation that had slammed home all those years ago…it hadn't been a meaningless fling Dex hadn't just fallen into bed with Sable he had fallen in love with her and that betrayal cut a damn sight deeper.

Snorting in derision Dex's face contorted in a sneer. "Oh and why am I not surprised you would defend him...let me guess Alexis you would know this all how? Or is Powers one of the many you know intimately? I amazed you can separate one from the other…"

Dex added his tone goading and biting and unnecessarily cruel. "So did he take you to bed as a consolation prize when he couldn't get Sable?"

"Damn you Dexter!" Alexis spat back blinking back the tears that reflexively sprang to her eyes.

Grabbing her jacket and pulling on her boots, not even pausing to lace them as she pushed Dex's restraining hands away and all but through herself out of the tent, kicking over Dex's jerry cans in her haste.

"Alexis wait…dammit you'll catch your death…I'm sorry… I didn…" Yet Dex's pleas fell on deaf ears and with his ankle the way it was all he could do was helplessly watch as Alexis stormed off into the gloom.

Well he had wanted to distance himself from Alexis…and it seemed he had accomplished just that, however Dex had only intended emotional breathing space not to drive a wedge between them once more. He could only hope that the rain would cool Alexis's anger and that before long she would return, a little wet but no worse for wear…

After everything that they had once meant to each other Dex wasn't entirely sure he would be able to live with himself if she didn't!

Chapter 11: Chapter 11  
Striding through the rain Alexis was grateful for the downpour as it meant she didn't need to keep reaching up and brushing away the angry tears that were slowly trickling down her face mingling with the raindrops.

How dare that man…after everything Dex had already put her through. It was bad enough to bring that…that woman up in the first place but then to turn around and throw accusations at her, to scorn her for enjoying an active sex life…talk about hypocrisy.

This from the man who had slept his way through any number of beds, normally those of Alexis's relatives!

And to think before Dex had practically slapped her about the face with his harsh words Alexis had actually been softening towards him. For a while there it had been easy to forget all of the hurt Dex had caused her and remember the good times together; to fall back into old patterns and playful banter.

It had kindled a familiar warmth, a warmth that Alexis had all but given up ever feeling again, of feeling happy and content in another's company. How long had it been since she had been around someone she could just be herself with and not feel the need to play 'Alexis Colby'?

She had found herself relaxing, slowly lowering her guard and for a moment she had actually considered doing something about the ever present simmering attraction between them.

And then Dex had ruined it all by bringing Sable up, just the mention of her cousin was like a bucket of ice water being thrown over her and then to top it off Dex had the nerve to accuse her, like it was Alexis's fault her tramp of a cousin was getting married. If it were just the child then Alexis could probably have found a way to understand even sympathise. God knows she knew how it felt to see another person slowly creeping in and taking over your role in your children's lives.

So why had Dex turned on her?

The only possible explanation that made sense to Alexis was that he still had feelings for Sable and blamed Alexis for them not being together. After all that was what Sable had used to excused banning from his child's life before the child had even drawn breath, that Dex would always gravitate back to Alexis and she wanted her child free from Alexis's influence…like Alexis would even take her feelings for one of the parents out on the child.

Dear god if she were that much of a satanic bitch poor little Krystina Carrington wouldn't have stood a chance, yet Alexis had always made a point to be polite to the child, to keep her distance lest anyone accuse her of something ridiculous.

Well damn Dex Dexter and damn her vindictive whore of a cousin…the silly little bitch deserved Zach Powers. Part of Alexis hoped Zach would take Sable for every cent she owned however considering the way the Greek Tycoon would go all whimsical like a love struck virgin whenever Sable Colby was mentioned Alexis doubted he would.

No Alexis knew why Zach would agree to marry Sable but why Sable would say yes to Zach and mean it….well there were only two possible motives, firstly to make Jason Colby jealous, however since that ship had long since sailed that only left one possible motive…and here Alexis might have felt a twinge of empathy for Dex if he hadn't been such a total bastard.

Why else would Sable be jumping into marriage with a conman like Zach Powers if it were not to assure her daughter the typical upbringing with a man powerful and ruthless enough to ensure Dex kept his distance?

Sable had probably ensured that Sophie probably didn't even know who her real father was…she probably even called Zach daddy by now…

Well serves Dex Dexter right!

Yet as she scrabbled up the wet and slippery slope not knowing or caring where she was headed as long as it were away from Dex, even Alexis deep down doubted she really meant that. It felt good to left off the steam but no parent who loved their children deserved to be replaced simply for the convenience of the other parent.

And Alexis would probably even deign to tell Dex so…after the sod bothered to apologise for his behaviour.

Pausing to catch her breath when she reached the top of the bluff Alexis squinted out into the rain, in the dim light she could have sworn she could still see a flicker of orange that was the tent but it could have been her imagination. The view from here on a fine day must be simply magnificent but in this weather all she could see was gathering low lying cloud and rolling mist.

Shivering against the cold Alexis knew she should be heading back soon. Even Dex Dexter wasn't worth catching her death over.

Yet just as she was about to turn and head back down the hillside there was an unmistakable noise that caused her to pause…the thrum and roar of an engine…

Sipping her coffee out of the chipped tin mug like it was nectar or champagne Alexis Colby sat huddled under the blanket hugging it close around her damp shoulders despite the lingering smell of wet dog that pervaded it and her now her own clothing. Still she was at least warm and relatively dry, or at least drying as she sat as close as she could to the fire without actually catching alight.

"It was lucky coming across you like that you would have caught your death if you hadn't found the road."

"Yes." Alexis replied her eyes flickering up to appraise her rescuer. He was hardly your typical knight in shining armour. Even his pickup truck was dented and it had more rust holding it together than fresh paint, and who other than an idiot would actually name their child Chuck...dear god that was something you did with rubbish or perhaps after consuming too much champagne or too many martinis.

Still despite his unfortunate name and choice of transport Chuck had immediately stopped when Alexis had literally stumbled into the road in front of him.

"So what on earth were you doing out this way anyway…I mean you don't exactly strike me as the outdoorsy type."

"Well I…" Alexis began before caution made her stop and rethink, although her rescuer appeared to dumb to be dangerous, with his messy crow's nest hair and lopsided easy smile, Alexis had been fooled by an appearance of goodness before. Dear god last time she had even been foolish enough to marry her mysterious hero and look how that had turned out shackled to an international terrorist who wanted her money and wanted her dead! So perhaps a little caution was wise.

"I was out trekking with friends and we got separated…They must be so worried."

"I'd be more worried about them if they're out stuck in that storm." Chuck drawled. "I mean what with all the rain we've been getting in the last few days the county sheriff put out a flood warning, Old Treachery is running mighty high and is likely to burst her banks…still as long as your friends can get to higher ground they should be fine if a little wet."

"You can't mean the river will flood?" Alexis asked her feelings of guilt and unease coalescing in her stomach to sit like a stone, Dex was alone out there, injured and unable to move, certainly not able to avoid fast moving floodwater and she had just left him there.

"Oh I rightly do Ma'am, Old Treachery earned her name alright, when she bursts she can cover miles either side…and then if the river doesn't get ya the landslides can swallow you whole. Why just a few years ago we had such a bad patch of weather one of the old prospecting mine shafts around here collapsed and damn near took half of the hillside with it."

"Oh my god!" Alexis exclaimed the warm coffee she had just swallowed threatened to suddenly come back up again as she fought the urge to throw up.

It was all her fault; she had been difficult and had lashed out at Dex and everyone who had tried to help her. It was her stubbornness that had led to her spending half the night out in the rain and when Dex could have left her he had chosen to help her despite herself. He had saved her life from hyperthermia and then how did she repay him?

She lost her temper and pushed him down halfway down a hill, leaving him injured and unable to move. He had been her responsibility and true he had said some vile things but they had only been so hurtful because of the grain of truth in them. It had been her pride and ego he had been lashing out at and Alexis had responded by abandoning him when he was most vulnerable.

She hadn't been able to cope with the thought that he no longer loved her, that given the choice he would prefer Sable, but Dex didn't deserve to die because of it. More to the point Alexis knew the guilt she was feeling would only multiply if anything happened to Dex.

Despite their differences and despite the very real hurt Dex had caused her and her him there was no denying the connection that still existed between them. She did care for him, he was one of the few people she had ever allowed herself to love and trust and those feelings didn't simply disappear no matter how much each easier it would be if they did.

When it came down to it Alexis knew she couldn't lose him, she had already lost too many people who actually had once given a damn whether she lived or died and Dex was one of the remaining few who seemed to prefer her alive.

Shaking off her blanket Alexis got to her feet, hands on hips she pulled on her 'Alexis Colby' at her most commanding persona. "You have to take me back out there…."

"Lady are you crazy?" Chuck shook his head in disbelief that the tiny dark haired spitfire. "We barely made it back here without getting washed off the road; there is no way in hell I am going back out in that downpour."

"Not even if I offered you ten thousand dollars?"

"Lady you could offer me twenty thousand and I wouldn't agree!" Chuck retorted. "Money's no damn good if you're too dead to spend it!"

"One hundred thousand." Alexis countered watching as that seemed to take the wind out of Chuck's sails entirely and he stared at her in astonishment that sort of money was unheard of and could change his entire life. "One hundred thousand dollars for taking me back where you found me…"

"And have you vanish off and leave me with not a red cent." Chuck snorted shaking his head. "I may look like an idiot lady but I am far from one."

"Fine one hundred thousand dollars for taking me out there and then another hundred if you wait for me find my friend and bring us both back here. That's my final offer." Alexis snapped yet this time she knew she had him, the way Chuck shifted uncomfortably and reached up under his cap to rub his messy hair.

Money talked after all, everything was for sale, in the end it was just a case of haggling over price.

The weather had only gotten worse and Dex Dexter couldn't suppress the growing feelings of panic when it had been hours since he had last seen Alexis. Right now Dex couldn't stop the images going around in his head of Alexis hurt and calling out for him. Perhaps she had fallen over; perhaps she was really badly injured, perhaps...

Perhaps… no that thought didn't even bear thinking about but Dex couldn't stop thinking about it yet he couldn't stop himself once the terrible image had crossed his mind. Alexis hurt…Alexis dying because he hadn't been able to keep his stupid mouth shut.

He had been such an idiot, opening his mouth only to insert his foot knee deep if not higher. Why had he reacted like that? He had been the one to bring Sable and Sophie up in the first place and then he had practically bitten Alexis's head off when she had actually answered his question with what little she actually knew.

He had driven her away and then he had let her go out into that weather angry and he hadn't made a single attempt to call her back. However he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Ignoring the pain in his ankle Dex all but forced his boot back on and after pulling himself to the entrance of the tent groped around in the muddy ground for one of the sticks he had gathered for his abortive fire. Then ripping several strips off of the bottom of his shirt Dex used the strips to bind the sturdy stick to his leg.

Then hissing as he forced himself to stand up ignoring the rain and the pain in his ankle Dex staggered but managed to keep his balance. Squinting against the driving rain and the darkness that seemed to swallow him whole Dex forced himself to move. The first step sent driving pain up his swollen ankle but Dex gritted his teeth and swallowed the curse that was on the tip of his tongue.

Pulling his coat more tightly around him Dex forced himself to climb. He couldn't be certain that Alexis had headed up the bluff but Dex had a hunch she would have headed in that direction. After all that was the last direction that they had been headed in before his "accident" and there was a small chance Alexis would have headed that way in the hope of reaching the phone booth. Even if she didn't find it Dex knew his best chance was to make it there himself and raise the alarm.

Yet every step was like a knife in his ankle and the going was far harder than he had expected, the ground was wet and slippery beneath his feet. The roar of the rain made it difficult to hear much other than the rain but Dex tried calling Alexis's name in any case. There was no answer.

He hadn't really expected there would be one but Dex felt his heart sink just as his feet did with every step. Perhaps this time just like Alexis his luck really had run out?

Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
"Lady…Hey Lady…This is crazy there is no way we are going to find anyone in this…I can barely see a damn thing!"

"Just a little bit longer. I know it was around here somewhere" Alexis insisted as she hurried and stumbled down the slope keeping up her momentum even as her feet slipped over the wet loose ground and she cursed loudly in several different languages at taking the skin off of what felt like half her calf.

"You are crazy lady I am heading back!"

"No please just five more minutes." Alexis turned and pleaded pushing her soaking wet fringe out of her hair as she watched in horror as Chuck shook his head and began to scramble back up the hill back towards the road where they had left his truck.

"Thanks for nothing you spineless bastard!" Alexis all but screamed after him. "You won't see a damn cent now…." Yet Chuck didn't even pause to glance back as he hurried back up the slope abandoning Alexis to her fate and the worsening conditions.

Huddled against the rain Alexis pulled her soaked parka closer around her body, for a moment she considered following Chuck back up the slope, the lure of the safe dry truck calling to her. However before she could bring herself to move the image of Dex broken and bleeding, calling out her name as he lay too injured to move flashed through her mind and it gave her new determination.

Alexis Colby was not going to be defeated by bloody rain!

Getting back to her feet Alexis continued on downward, determined to find Dex Dexter no matter what it took.

The going was far harder than Dex Dexter had expected. Yet Dex had suffered through far worse than a badly sprained ankle and a bit of rain. Evacuating a team of scientists from South America whilst suffering from malaria was definitely up there so was springing Caress from prison whilst nursing a bullet grazed arm. It certainly didn't match up to trying to outrun the New Moldavian army after having been tortured, all whilst carrying the deadweight of a deposed scumbag over his shoulder.

Of course knowing what he knew now Dex would have left Galen rotting in that cell. Perhaps then his marriage might have stood a chance…

Still only hindsight was twenty twenty. Given the chance there were so many things Dex would do differently, letting Alexis storm off mad earlier was definitely one of them. Just the thought of her laying out here hurt because of him drove Dex to keep going. In fact he was so focused on moving forward and ignoring the pain that he practically fell head first on to the road.

Someone somewhere was looking after him and Dex could only hope they were listening to his prayers when it came to Alexis as well. Squinting against the drizzle Dex tried to remember which way the phone booth was when he caught sight of lights…headlights…and they were getting closer.

Relief flooded his whole being; perhaps Alexis had found the phone booth all by herself? Perhaps she had managed to call for help?

Edging to the side of the road since he had no desire to be run over by his own rescuers Dex made sure to get the truck drivers attention his relief doubling when a few feet later the truck actually came to a stop. Hobbling over to the door Dex leaned heavily against the side of the truck as the owner leaned over and wound the window down.

"Buddy am I glad to see you!" Dex exclaimed reaching up to wipe the water from out of his eyes. Eyeing the driver who looked decidedly nervous Dex tried his most winning smile; after all it wasn't every day that someone flagged you down and considering the conditions it was just a relief the guy had stopped at all.

"I don't suppose you've seen a brunette on your travels…about yay high." Dex added lifting his hand to his shoulder height. "Something of a temper and a sharp tongue…probably complaining?"

Yet bizarrely Dex's attempt at humour seemed to make matters worse as the younger man seemed to shrink slightly into his seat, hunkering over his steering wheel and for a moment Dex actually thought he might slam his foot down the accelerator and leave him standing in the rain. Instead of driving off the younger man tugged nervously on his baseball cap, chewing his lip as he glanced back over at Dex.

"Urgh…Ummm well it's funny you should say that."

Oh god no!

Sinking to her knees Alexis grabbed hold of the nearest boulder to steady herself. She had been rushing down the hill so fast she almost didn't see it before it was too late. Fortunately a stray bramble had caught her coat causing Alexis to pause to untangle herself. It was a moment's pause that had probably saved her life or at least saved her from an unpleasant tumble.

The hillside looked like it had been ripped away; a huge gaping whole had been taken out of it and the debris of the landslide was scattered down into the valley. Huge boulders and piles of earth had turned what had once been green and pleasant into a scene from some sort of war or horror movie but it was one thing in particular that had elicited her half strangled scream.

Down at the base of what had once been the hill was a large heap of stones and earth and poking out from under one was the distinctive flash of orange.

He was angry…no scratch that he was beyond angry and half way to downright furious.

It was times like these that all the breathing techniques and anger management techniques went out the window and Dex Dexter's world descended into a red haze where only his fury and his fists seemed to be real. So perhaps it was Chuck's lucky day that Dex didn't have time to waste taking this piece of scum apart a piece at a time like the little devil sitting on Dex's shoulder urged him to do.

Instead Dex dug his fingernails into his own palm as his other hand tightened warningly on Chuck's collar.

"Listen here pal and listen good because I am about thirty seconds away from tossing your god damn hide down that mountain and seeing how you like it…You tell me exactly where you left her and maybe just maybe you will be able to walk away from this!"

Choking as he tried futilely to prise this mad man's grip from his shirt collar Chuck how now doubt that this crazy wouldn't make good on his threat, as despite his age and his injury this crazy cowboy seemed strong enough to carry it out.

"I'm sorry ok…"

"Sorry is not going to cut it!" Dex all but screamed in this punk kids face, scrunching his face up in disgust as the little whelp cringed and cried snotty tears. "You left her alone in this, you abandoned the woman I love to save your own pathetic hide, sorry is far from enough. So you tell me what I want to know or…"

Dex didn't need to labour the point as he all but dragged Chuck's shaking frame over to the side of the road and forced him to stare down the rock strewn mountainside.

"I told you man it's too dark…we just headed down the slope and then when I called it off she went nuts and refused to come back up…I was going to go home and call for help I swear to you I was…" Chuck babbled. "I am not a heartless bastard I mean I went with her to find you in the first place didn't I?…but it was getting too wild to stay out."

"Which is where we get back to you abandoning my wife in the middle of nowhere in weather like this!" Dex cut in glaring down at Chuck. "You are not smart enough to even save your own skin are you?"

"Look man I didn't know nothing about her being anybody's wife or nothing…I was just trying to do the right thing but I didn't sign up for getting myself killed on a fool's errand. I mean she offered me money but what the hell good is money when you're dead?"

"And your mother never taught you when to shut up either!" Dex added shaking the shivering boy like he was a ragdoll before tossing him to the ground. Spitting on the ground by Chuck's head as he limped over to the open truck door and reached inside for the keys.

Pocketing them Dex made his way back around the truck to where Chuck had cautiously gotten to his knees.

"Hey buddy them's mine…"

"No they were yours now they are mine!" Dex hissed leaning down into Chuck's face until the younger man held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh ok ok they're yours." Chuck squirmed uncomfortably. Watching as Dex shut and locked the truck doors. "But buddy you can't go leaving me out here…"

"Why not you just left her?" Dex spat back testily before his conscience gave a slight twinge and he reached into the open truck back picking up a soaked piece of tarpaulin and chucking at the younger man.

"There now I suggest you start walking."

"But its miles back to my place." Chuck began to protest before taking one last look at the fuming man before him and grabbing for the tarpaulin. "Ok then Buddy I'll just be on my way then…"

"I am not your buddy!" Dex all but bellowed watching as the younger man flinched and scurried away.e He Aft

Shaking his head in disgust as Chuck wrapped the tarpaulin in a makeshift cover over his head and shoulders Dex could only squint against the downpour as the whelp didn't so much as offer to help find the woman he had stranded. Instead preferring to save his own skin yet again. It made the rage bubble up inside him yet Dex squashed it down, now was not the time. He needed to find Alexis and time was running out.

God willing there would be time later to deal with that little scum bag…Chuck had better walk fast because Dex wasn't sure that given the opportunity later he wouldn't accidentally drive the little bastard off of the road!

Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
There were no more tears.

There couldn't possibly be anymore tears left in her.

Reaching up to numbly rub her face Alexis Colby tried to wipe away the tears on her cheeks but they seemed to keep coming. That and the rain that seemed determined to drench her to the bone. Not that Alexis cared, for once in her life Alexis didn't care how she looked or how her fingers were slowly turning blue or even that alone out here on the mountainside with only her coat for protection she was herself in danger.

No the only thing that mattered was trapped under those rocks.

Those rocks that Alexis had tried in vain to move, grappling with their wet surfaces until her fingers bled and her strength gave out.

It was all in vain as despite her hope and Dex's strength Alexis knew no one could survive after being buried alive under all that mud and rubble. He was gone, really gone this time. Not gone as in they had fought and he had stormed out after slamming the door and vowing this time not to come back. But gone for good, dead and gone.

The last person who Alexis had been certain still loved her if only a little. Once that love had been strong enough to move mountains, Dex had risked his heart and his life for her on numerous occasions and each time Alexis had treated such sacrifice with scorn and little appreciation.

How quickly had she hurt and spurned Dex each time he had stepped in to save her?

Alexis knew she had often been the cause of Dex's infidelity. She had hurt him and emasculated him until the only way he knew to retaliate was cheat and prove his manliness with other women. God it was so simple sitting here, slowing freezing the truth was not something she could run and hide from.

It was her own fault she had nothing and no one. She had driven a good man away so many times was it wonder he finally had enough and called a day on their disastrous relationship?

And now Alexis had his death to add to her list of accomplishments.

She had lost her temper.

She had pushed Dex down the hillside.

She had injured him so he hadn't been able to escape from the landslide before it was too late.

It was her fault so perhaps it was only her just dessert to suffer alongside. To pay for his life with her own life, it wasn't like there was any Dex to come and rescue her this time and she couldn't leave him alone. Not like this… Alexis owed Dex that much and perhaps there was something fittingly twisted and tragically romantic…just like them.

Shaking her head Alexis hunkered down on rock and wondered how long it would be. Surely it couldn't take long? Perhaps she was closer than she thought. She was already hearing things as for a moment there she had almost thought she had heard Dex's voice calling her name but it could only have been the wind.

After all Dex Dexter was dead…Alexis should know…she had killed him after all.

This wasn't working.

Staggering a few more steps Dex paused to once again call out Alexis's name. Yet he wasn't sure what good it would do. With the rain and the wind Dex could barely hear his own strained voice so what chance did Alexis have of hearing him?

He wasn't even sure he was walking in the right direction!

However Dex forced himself to keep going, Alexis might drive him to distraction, she might be egotistic and self centred and a prime bitch but she was his bitch. She had been since the day she sashayed her away into that board room and made Dex Jnr and Snr both sit up and pay close attention.

She was vain and selfish and spoilt and Dex didn't care, he loved her in spite of her faults. He still loved her…god dammit Dex knew he probably would love that infuriating woman until the day he died because occasionally she let him in, let him see the other Alexis. The Alexis who laughed at his terrible impressions, who loved nothing better than cuddling in bubble baths. The Alexis who made love with passion and joy and made Dex feel more alive than anything else in the world; the one whose smile caused his stomach to flutter and his own mood to lift.

She could be moody, capricious and temperamental but then so could he and Dex knew he couldn't face a world that didn't have her in it. Alexis Colby was his sun and his moon, his north star and his guiding light. Even when he turned his back on her Dex at least had the comfort of knowing she was always there if he needed to find his way back.

Only now his compass had lost its north and Dex was floundering. He had to find her; there was no point in living in a world without her.

Stumbling Dex cursed, his hand going out to steady himself as the ground beneath him seemed to shift.

Then the clouds parted momentarily allowing the moonlight to cast a dull light across the landscape… Then he saw it…Then he saw her…

Cursing Dex navigated his way down the bank. Much of the ground seemed to have slipped down the mountainside and Dex ended up making half of the trip down on his backside down the muddy bank. Not that he cared. No all he cared about was getting down there as quickly as he could.

She wasn't moving…Alexis was just lying there in the rain her beautiful face pressed against the rock face, her eyes closed. An almost peaceful expression on her face as though she had given up and that fact scared Dex more deeply than anything else. Alexis was a fighter, she never gave up.

"Alexis…" Dex called out as he tried to climb and pick his way over the boulders to where she lay, his terror increasing when she didn't so much as move an inch. "Alexis baby please wake up."

Finally reaching her side Dex allowed himself to drop to the ground, not even caring as the sharp rocks dug into his knees. Reaching out he gathered Alexis to him. His heart leaping for joy as he felt the warmth of her breath on his cheek. Tucking her icy frame into his body Dex allowed the tears he had held back before, tears of relief, tears of fear and joy mingling together.

Slowly the warmth of his body seemed to rouse her, Dex could feel Alexis fidget in his arms, turning to press her cold cheek and nose into the crook of his neck. Reaching up Dex ran his blood and mud stained fingers through Alexis's soaking wet curls, rubbing her neck and scalp and smiling as he felt and heard her sigh softly.

"I didn't think it would be cold…"

Frowning Dex was perplexed, of all the things he had expected Alexis to say but then she continued and his questions were answered.

"I always thought heaven would be like Acapulco…warm and light…or is this hell?"

"Alexis…" Dex began his concern growing that Alexis was hallucinating that she had been exposed so long she had started to develop hypothermia.

"I guess I deserve hell after everything I've done." Alexis continued to babble even as she snuggled deeper into Dex's arms.

"But you don't Dex…you deserve to go to heaven…I suppose it's selfish of me to want to you to stay here with me especially since it's all my fault…since I killed you but don't leave me alone…everyone I love leaves me."

"Alexis stop it I'm not dead, you're not dead and although it might seem like hell out here I can assure you it is not." Dex snapped cutting off his only wife's insane babbling, finally getting her open her eyes and stare up at him.

"But…but you were in the tent…and the landslide…I left you behind and you couldn't walk." Alexis insisted even as her senses slowly came back to her, Dex's warmth and solidness felt so real but still the nightmare lingered and somehow fresh tears pooled in the corners of her bloodshot eyes.

"It was my fault. I left you…"

"No darling it was both our faults, I lashed out at you when I shouldn't have. I was worried about you out in this storm so I went looking for you. In fact you could say you saved my life. It was because was out looking for you that I wasn't in the tent when it happened." Dex insisted his feelings welling up as he could see the truth dawning in Alexis's eyes, the relief and joy as tears…tears for him, not Fallon or Steven or Blake, tumbled down her cheeks.

"Really…You're really real." Alexis whispered reverently reaching up to place her freezing hand on Dex's chiselled cheek, tenderly wiping away the tears he had cried for her.

"I'm really real." Dex replied, chuckling slightly at the absurdity of the statement, his breath hitching slightly as Alexis's gentle fingertips moved down from stroking his cheek to trace the outline of his lips.

"Do you need proof of that Alexis?" He added softly, echoing those words that he had spoken once before so long ago, in another time and place, in what seemed to be a world away from here.

Yet her answering look was the same, hungry and needy…need for him…and yet it was different as well. This time there was love there too and Dex felt his heart swell as he closed the distance between them. This kiss wasn't about lust or hunger; it was need of another kind.

The feel of Dex's warm firm lips on her own finally convinced her and Alexis swallowed down a sob of joy and relief, melting more completely into him than she had ever allowed before, her fingers tightly digging into his scalp as Alexis tried to fuse them into one being.

Panting when they finally pulled apart Alexis collapsed sobbing against Dex's chest, her relief overwhelming her. Dex wasn't dead and some miracle had brought them back together at a time when Alexis had thought all hope was lost, they had another chance, a final chance to get it right and this time Alexis Carrington Colby was going to get it right.


End file.
